«A Winter's Tale»
by moondocc
Summary: Onscreen, we are Japan’s hottest couple. We make great movies and get great reviews. Offscreen, we are Japan's worst 'couple', no one can stand you, let alone me.' he glared, appalled. Then he took her into his arms and kissed her. [SS][TouTom]
1. You're our Only Hope

**A WINTER'S TALE**  
_A fiction by moondocc_  
The Re-written Version of _A Winter's Tale_

**SUMMARY** Onscreen, they are Japan's hottest couple. They make multi-million dollar movies and receive great reviews. Offset, they are Japan's worst couple. They fight all the time, they throw things at each other, and everyone around them absolutely abhors them. The catch is, they have to take it all the way…to show!

**NOTE **the story is _completely_ re-written. there are absolutely no colliding scenes.

**CHAPTER ONE **

"_You're beautiful." Micah whispered, embracing her lips._

_Allie smiled prettily, her face glowing under the moonlight. Micah pulled his face away from hers, held her cheeks in both his hands, and gazed into her emerald eyes. "I love you." _

"_I know you do," she smiled knowingly, yet her eyes reflected orbs of tears and sadness. Micah cradled her head in his arms, kissing her long, auburn hair. _

"_GODDAMMIT, Allie!" Micah shouted, blood rushing to his bulging face. "Goddammit!" _

_Allie cuddled in a corner while Micah screamed his lungs at her. "Why? Why did you cry in front of him? He's not your fiancée anymore? Can't you see he's moved on?"_

_He groaned in frustration. "Why are you so vulnerable to love?"_

_Allie silently cried as she watched Micah walk across the room and kneeled down next to her. "Why am I so hard to trust?" he whispered so that only she could hear, his soft amber eyes emblazoned in hers. It felt so right to look at her._

_Allie sat up straight and wiped away a tear. "Because…because," she stumbled, "because I'm afraid I'll fall in love with you." _

_Micah gazed at her. "Oh baby," he whispered, pulling her head to his chest._

"Oh…" Tomoyo sighed wondrously, watching the movie for the hundredth time. She sobbed silently, a pile of Kleenex tissues piling next to her. "That Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto. They have so much chemistry."

Chiharu, who had been sitting on the other side of the Kleenex tissues, smiled weakly, and nodded. "This movie always makes me cry my hardest."

"Whenever I watch it, I feel like my life is empty," Tomoyo continued, "like completely meaningless compared to Allie and Micah's. I mean, their love will always prevail."

"Yeah. How wonderful it must be to fall in love like that." Chiharu sighed dreamily.

"_I love you." Micah said after a while. _

_Allie smiled again. They were by the beach, watching the ocean waves in accompaniment of sunset. "I've loved you ever since the first time I set my eyes on you. I saw the most beautiful girl in my life appearing before my very own eyes." _

_He kissed her again. After a moment of silence, she whispered shyly, "I love you, too." _

_How he prayed day and night for those three little words! _

"_I always will, Micah," she smiled again before resting her head on his chest again, breathing evenly. Her auburn hair danced evenly along with the wind, and she closed her eyes peacefully. When she did not move, Micah felt tears running down his cheeks. He kissed her one last time._

"_Good bye, Allie. I'll always love you too." He said, regretting that he hadn't said it earlier. He carried her in his arms and walked toward the sea. There, their bodies merged into the one, until even that one small dot camouflaged with the glittering sea._

**

* * *

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I've awake in the infinite cold  
For you sing to me over and over and over again  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope**

* * *

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho…" Tomoyo and Chiharu began to sob hard, their faces blackened with mascara and blush. "Why did she have to die?" Tomoyo said between sobs, "she was so young…" 

Chiharu nodded. The two girls hugged each other until they heard a knock on the door. Quickly moving away from each other, they saw a tall figure emerging from behind the door and then closing it, pressing the button so that it locked.

The girl frowned.

"Tomoyo, Chiharu, are you watching _Only Hope_ again?"

Tomoyo and Chiharu chuckled nervously. "Sakura, I know you don't like us watching unreleased movies, but this is by far my favorite one! I can't stop watching it!"

Sakura frowned again. "It's not that great!" she said and she sat down next to Tomoyo, turning the TV off with the click of a button.

"Yes it is!" Chiharu argued. "It's your best work with Syaoran yet!" Sakura rolled her eyes at the mention of Micah's real name.

"Oops." Chiharu said. Now she's going to get a forty-minute lecture from Tomoyo about how not to talk about Syaoran in front of Sakura.

"In my opinion, they should have chosen someone else to do it." Sakura said simply, examining her nails, trying hard to hide her fury. "They would have done a _much _better job."

Chiharu doubted that, but she did not press the matter further.

"I mean, he looks like he's completely reciting lines. He's not even acting!" her hands flung around, as if to emphasize the word 'acting'. "Besides, Micah was supposed to be sort of dork-ish yet popular, and all Potato did was to act like a complete dork.

By the looks on their faces, Tomoyo and Chiharu completely disagreed. "Why do you call him Potato again?" Chiharu asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever listen to anything I say, Chiharu? I only call him potato because he's all brown and yellow (a.k.a. hair and eyes), and he's so tan. He looks like one too."

Chiharu chuckled. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Someone who's so poor at acting doesn't deserve a real name. They should all be named after vegetables."

Tomoyo giggled. She couldn't stop herself!

"What? You think it's funny? I don't think it's funny." Sakura said seriously. "Syaoran Li is the worst actor I have ever worked with."

**

* * *

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
And it feels like my dreams are so cold  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope**

* * *

"What, are you kidding? Sakura Kinomoto is the worst actor I have ever worked with." Syaoran laughed, appalled by Eriol's accusation of him having a crush on her. "Why would I like a pumpkin?" 

"Pumpkin?" Eriol asked, confused.

"Doesn't she look like a pumpkin? Red hair for the skin, green eyes for the beanstalk, round face?" Syaoran joked. "I wonder if anyone had ever told her that she's kind of fat."

Eriol gasped. "That girl weighs 100 pounds and she's five six!"

"Aren't girls that height supposed to weigh 80 or something?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Well, her face is a little bit fat." Syaoran complained. "It's so…round."

"It is _not_ round!" Eriol argued. "It's a perfect egg-shaped face."

"Whatever." Syaoran dismissed Eriol's comment with a wave of his hand. "Just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean I gotta take this. I'm getting outta here." As he promised, he put on a pair of Chanel sunglasses and walked out of his apartment. Eriol followed, but only because he has to. Eriol Hiirigazawa is Syaoran Li's manager and best friend. They are like peas and carrots.

"You're walking a little slow," Eriol said impatiently. Syaoran was thinking about something important, now, thanks for Eriol, he had forgotten all about it. Probably about a supermodel anyway.

"So, have you thought about the deal on _A Winter's Tale _yet?" Eriol asked carefully. You'll see why in a minute.

Syaoran pondered. "Jimmy Naozumi is directing this film right?"

"Yep. And I heard this is going to be the biggest film this year." Eriol offered, encouraging him.

"What's it about?" Syaoran asked. He needed to know his role before he can accept any offer.

Eriol smiled. _He took the bait_. "Well, basically it's about two teenagers falling in love at the age of 17, and they were going to go to college together, but the guy didn't get accepted to the college that the girl was going to. He lied about going there, but when she found out, she left and cut off everything related to him."

Syaoran smirked. It was an interesting start.

"He kept writing to her, but she left his letters unopened. Then she got engaged to someone else, and just months before her wedding she meets him again." Eriol continued, enjoying himself. They were walking on the streets now. No one had noticed Syaoran yet. He had a hat on, a large overcoat, and sunglasses although snow was beginning to grace the ground.

"Cliché." Syaoran said. "Go ahead."

"Well, she is an architect, and he turned out to be the manager that they had imported from America. She sees him again, and it rekindled a fire, I guess. But she still refused to talk to him, until one day her friend came over and opened one of the letters he wrote." Eriol breathed. "Guess what was in it?"

"What?" Syaoran offered, uninterested.

"A wedding ring!" Eriol exclaimed. "He proposed to her in a letter!"

Syaoran laughed. How corny, he thought, but he liked it so far.

"So she goes back to him and asks him about it. At first he denied it, then she found his diary—yes, the man keeps a freaking diary—in his office, and every single entry, _every single one_ for the last ten years had something about her."

"Wow." Stalker, Syaoran thought.

"Yep. Amazing isn't it? So they shared a beautiful love during the winter, and when winter was about to end, he found out that he had leukemia." Eriol paused here, letting the effect sink into Syaoran's mind. Syaoran was thinking about something else, his mind not exactly focused.

"They married each other in his house, she wearing the wedding ring enclosed in the letter a long time ago, and he wearing something she had bought him ten years ago. The next day he died." Eriol said sadly.

"Gee, another tragedy." Syaoran was disappointed. All this drama. But then, most people love drama. Although they bet their lives that they're glad it doesn't happen to them.

"Yeah," Eriol nodded sadly. "So whatever happened to her?" Syaoran asked.

"They had a kid. A boy, who looks exactly like his father." Eriol said. "The boy was conceived on the night of their unison."

"So everyone thinks he's a bastard." Syaoran said.

Eriol shrugged. "I think it's just two minutes of a little boy running around the house and she smiling at him as he grows up."

"So you wanna do it? You're the first lead male choice on the list." Eriol prayed Syaoran would agree. Syaoran nodded. It sounded interesting enough. He actually liked it. He felt that it would certainly be more of a success than his last movie, _Only Hope_.

Eriol silently screamed 'yes'. "So who's the female lead?" Syaoran asked casually. "I hope it's Aoyo Kannahi." Aoyo Kannahi was Syaoran's childhood crush. Well, not childhood, teen-hood. After all, he's only 23. Aoyo's seven years senior.

Eriol chuckled nervously. "No, they say Aoyo's not pretty enough." Syaoran frowned. "What about Shibuu?" Eriol shook his head. "Oh no. Oh no no no no no no. You're not setting me up with Kinomoto are you?"

Eriol looked away.

Syaoran screamed right in the street.

**

* * *

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back**

* * *

"I like the story, it's very interesting," the auburn-haired girl said. She was barely twenty-one, with such innocence on her face that even puppies cannot compare. 

Tomoyo smiled. "I knew you would like it. A lot of actresses are actually fighting for the part. You know, you should be honored to be considered the top priority of this movie."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah right, whatever. I know they're just trying to make Syaoran and I work together again. I don't particularly like working with him…"

Tomoyo stared.

"OK, I _hate _working with him. But I don't understand why people call us a couple. I mean, yeah we're couples onscreen, but we absolutely _abhor_ each other in real life. It's so gay."

"You should watch your movies, then you'll see."

Sakura frowned. "My movies aren't worth watching. I'd rather watch works of others. I mean, mine is…horrible."

Tomoyo said gently, "Sakura, why do you think your movies broke box office records? You're too successful for a 21-year-old. If it weren't for us taking a big chance, I would be working behind a cash register in Donny McWow and you'd be washing toilets for Tomoeda High."

Sakura winced, clearly hurt. "I didn't flunk that bad…"

"Whatever, Sakura." Tomoyo smirked, and walked toward the door. She closed it gently behind her, leaving Sakura to think about her deal with Jimmy Naozumi. She used to have a crush on Jimmy, or so she thought. She watched his films when she was young and fell in love with the dashing director who's barely 25. Now he's thirty, she thought. Just the perfect age for her.

"Thirty, flirty." She whispered. "Thirty, flirty." She knew that deep in her heart, the only reason she took this job was because he was directing it. Otherwise, no way in hell would she work with Syaoran again…on their 3rd movie together, plus two other Japanese dramas. It would just be too much.

**

* * *

and I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope**

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Naozumi," A blue-haired man said politely, shook Jimmy's hand, and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. 

"Ahh, welcome, Mr. Eriol, Mr. Li, I've been expecting you." Mr. Naozumi said warmly as he gestured for his secretary to get them a cup of water. "No thanks," Syaoran mouthed.

Mr. Naozumi stared at Syaoran in a weird way, but continued. "As you know, we have already cast everybody for this part. The lead male role will be played by Mr. LI, and the lead female role—"

At this he stopped. Someone kicked open the door, from behind came a muffled scream. When the door was thrust open, the scream was fully apprehended. In fact, it wasn't a scream at all, Sakura Kinomoto was talking loudly on her cell phone. Syaoran shook his head. He hated people who have no manners in front of others.

"—What do you mean you won't get me a coffee frappacino?" Sakura screamed at the receiver. "Are you out of your mind? I don't want Starbuck's coffee! I want Jack's coffee, wherever that man gets it!" At this Syaoran rolled his eyes. "No, no," Sakura continued yelling, "I don't care how long it will take you to find it. You are my secretary, and you will do as I please. Now, I have to go, I expect Jack's coffee in half an hour. I have a very important meeting to attend to."

Syaoran couldn't help himself from chuckling. "Look how she abuses her secretary!" he whispered to Eriol, who didn't seem very pleased by Syaoran's comment.

"Yes, Yes, ok, goodbye Francine. I love you too. Bye." Sakura sighed loudly, while Tomoyo stood next to her, embarrassed. Jimmy gave them a weird look.

"Sorry about that," Sakura felt her face flushing. "It's just that…it's so early in the morning and I really need Jack's coffee to wake me up."

Syaoran smirked. "Why don't you just buy this Jack person, _Sakura_? Or maybe, gee, I don't know, make him your slave for something?"

Sakura stared with intense hatred. Sensing apprehension, Naozumi interrupted.

"—As I was saying, the female role will be played by Sakura Kinomoto," Mr. Naozumi finished, giving Sakura a patient smile. Did she blush? Syaoran thought. Hmmm. Maybe not. Maybe it was just his foul imagination. Since why did Kinomoto's face ever get red?

Sakura and Tomoyo shuffled in their seats opposite of Syaoran and Eriol's, both shooting death glares from a floor apart. Jimmy chuckled nervously. He knew they weren't friends at all, though he didn't know why.

"Well, since you guys have already met, I will introduce to you your roles." Jimmy announced.

Sakura smiled prettily, making sure that Jimmy noticed. He nodded and gave her a warm smile back.

"Well, since you're both here, Noah Dao will be played by Syaoran Li, while Rosaline Ohiro will be played by Sakura Kinomoto. The name of Noah isn't Chinese, I know. We're trying to set the scenes in China." Syaoran and Sakura nodded at this, though not paying attention. Sakura was still thinking about ways to murder Syaoran without affecting her personal look in Naozumi's eyes.

"You guys can call me 'Jimmy', or 'Jim', or by my Japanese name, Kyo. Whichever one you want. Since I am not much older than the both of you, calling me 'mister' makes me feel…like a hag." He went on laughing at his own joke, while Sakura attempted a small giggle. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Naozumi's cell phone beeped in his pocket. "Oops, I got to go!" he glanced at both Sakura and Syaoran.

"Well, Noah, Rosaline, we'll begin shooting tomorrow!" Jimmy smiled, and walked out the door, leaving Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol stranded in his huge office.

"Little Miss Rosie," Syaoran began, his voice full of sarcasm, "what a beautiful name wasted on an untalented actress like you!"

Sakura pouted. "Who are you? Trying to save two animals of each kind so you can save the world? Think again, _Noah_."

Syaoran laughed, much to Sakura's displeasure. "I'll think all I want, Rosie, as long as I'm saving the world, there wouldn't be a place for _you_."

Sakura gasped. The audacity of that self-absorbed man! Usually she always voluntarily offered answers at the tip of her tongue, but Tomoyo decided to ease the tension between the two. "There, there, we don't want Rosie and Noah to show up with big bruises to screen tomorrow do we now? Besides, Sakura needs to memorize her lines. So do you, Li." Tomoyo smiled kindly. Syaoran had always wondered why Sakura can't be as calm and as collected as her manager.

"Yes, well, bye Ms. Daidouji." Syaoran said politely and Eriol nodded at Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura stifled. Syaoran wouldn't even _recognize_ her presence!

After they shut the door behind them, Sakura heaved out a sigh, letting Tomoyo know that yes, she was very frustrated, and no, she doesn't want to work with that potato.

"I think we have a very interesting day before us tomorrow, Sakura," Tomoyo smiled warmly. Sakura stuck out for tongue.

"If you mean interesting, then yes, Li Syaoran will be toasted and eaten like potatoes are supposed to."

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: How did you like this new version huh? It's like… completely different from the old one except they're still movie stars and they're still in a movie together, but this one is better and more improved! Heeheheheh. You're welcome to read the other A Winter's Tale if you'd like. But I'm not going to update that one. I'm very much intrigued with this one.**


	2. Losing our chemistry! Yeah right!

**A Winter's Tale**  
_A fiction by moondocc_  
The Re-written version of _A Winter's Tale_

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Rosie Ohiro peered out of the half-closed door, watching the new boy clean the classroom. He had a broomstick in his hand and he was having a hard time trying to sweep all the dirt and puke away. Yes, Nikki Watsumi threw up again…after today's bad lunch._

_She sighed wistfully. She thought of how handsome he looked in his faded jeans and white T-shirt._

_"I know you're there." The new boy said. Rosie jumped back. "You've been watching me for five minutes already. Want to help me clean this room?" he turned around, his amber eyes smiling kindly at hers, letting her know that he wasn't one bit affected by her spying on him. Rosie blushed, her face turning a crimson shade of red._

_"U-uh, sure." She silently pulled open the door and walked into the class. The boy handed her a broomstick and turned back to sweeping the floor. Rosie fumbled clumsily. She had never really…swept before. Although the boy was already horrible enough, the two of them are just plain trouble. _

_Noah watched Rosie fumble around, a smirk climbing up his mouth. "We are a bunch of idiots," he said, his bangs falling over his eyes. He walked next to her and took the broom away from her clutch. Rosie looked up, surprised, her face flushing from all the energy that she's been putting into this floor for the last five minutes. "You look tired, maybe you should go home." _

_"Oh no, it's alright," Rosie smiled, "I _want_ to help you clean. You're never going to get that done." She said, pointing at the puke._

_"What's your name?" _

_Rosie widened her eyes by the sudden change of subject. "Ro-Rosaline Ohiro." She mumbled hotly, her finger subconsciously climbing to the tip of her bottom lip. "I'm Noah Dao," he smiled again. This time she felt her whole face burning up. "Nice to meet you," he said, extending a hand out to hers. She hesitated before shaking his hand too._

_"Nice to meet you, too." She whispered, her voice so small that Noah had trouble hearing her._

_"I'm new. I just transferred a week ago." _

_Rosie nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed you lurking around." He walked to the window. She followed, though hesitantly. He laughed, "Yes, everyone knows me as the guy who lurks around at lunch." _

_"Well…" Rosie paused; she didn't know what to say. "You don't have to say anything, Rosaline. Just looking at you makes me want to smile…" _

"—AND CUT!" Jimmy Naozumi shouted. An auburn-haired girl quickly walked away from the window, cursing at air. When she brushed past the same handsome actor, all he could hear was "—insolent man who can't act ugh I hate—"

Syaoran silently smirked to himself. He personally thought that scene 12 was pretty good, on both their parts, but he had no idea why Sakura would curse after every scene that they've done together. He sighed and walked away from the window toward Jimmy, who was talking with Tomoyo and Eriol. When he saw a flustered Sakura striding angrily towards him like a rhinoceros followed by a calm and sarcastic Syaoran, he quickly motioned for them to gather where he was standing.

"That was fantastic!" Jimmy smiled widely, giving both actors a thumbs-up. Sakura growled. "Jim," she started, "Li was horrible."

Jimmy looked at her, unsure of what to say. "Sakura, he was good…in his own way, I guess." At this Syaoran glared. "I was fantastic! What are you talking about?"

Jimmy made a slitting-throat motion and pointed at Sakura as a signal. Syaoran quickly understood, "Tsk tsk tsk, director, since when do you bribe puny little actresses?" he muttered under his breath. Thankfully, Sakura didn't hear him. She was too busy staring longingly at Naozumi and waiting for him to defend her.

"So, are there any parts you think that they could've done better?" Tomoyo cut in, ignoring Sakura's protest.

"…Well…" Jimmy thought apprehensively, "I thought the last sentence 'Just looking at you makes me want to smile' could have been better said," at this Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "but it was actually a pretty good scene." He added quickly, wanting to avoid Syaoran's retort.

"What do you mean _'actually'_?" Sakura asked indignantly. "Weren't our other scenes good too?"

"Yeah, considering how you curse under your breath every time after he says 'cut'." Syaoran said, loud enough for Sakura to hear. She slapped his arm, her eyes masking a death wish.

"That's not what I meant!" Jimmy said, quickly seizing back his words, "I meant, this scene, and all our other scenes, are great!" He crossed his arms defensively. He had grown quite afraid of Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li and their guileless death threats.

Quite afraid.

"Of course it was good." Syaoran said conceitedly. "_I _made it good. Without _me_, the movie would be nothing."

Jimmy was thinking of ways to praise either one without offending the other. Although every time he tried to praise both, one of them would always link it as an insult to him/her.

"Jimmy, aren't you going to say something?" Sakura pleaded, her emerald eyes forming the shape of a narrow rainbow. "He's being mean again…"

Jimmy chuckled to himself. "I'm not falling for those eyes again…LUNCH BREAK EVERYONE!" he called, relieved to get away from the two.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled, but Jimmy already slipped away from her. He ran away, actually, but Sakura would like to believe that he only ran away because he was too shy and too in love with her to talk to her.

Anybody who had a sense would know that he ran away to escape from Sakura and Syaoran's verbal torture. And sense was something that both lacked tremendously of.

"Oh look, Kinomoto, Naozumi ran away from you." Syaoran smirked, knowing that his words would hurt her.

Sakura winced. "You face reminds me of a potato," she said before walking away with Tomoyo, glancing back at him to make sure he absorbed her words. Syaoran widened his eyes. He wasn't exactly expecting that retort. Now that he thinks about it…

"Hey Eriol," Syaoran tapped his best friend on the shoulder. "Does my face remind you of a potato?"

Eriol rolled his eyes and began to walk away too. "…Whatever."

"What!" Syaoran extended his arms clueless. "Hey, come back here!"

* * *

"Kaijuu!" A tall black-haired man screamed in Sakura's ear. Sakura dropped her salad and stopped dead in her tracks in astonishment. Then she turned around, her eyes emitting waves of hatred. 

"I swear, Touya, one of these days I'm going to go to court and get a restraining order on you." She glared. "Now look what you've done to my salad. It's wasted…"

"Don't worry, Syaoran will buy you a new one." Touya smiled mysteriously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura stared, although in her mind revenge was already forming a fist. Touya laughed. "It was _his_ idea of course! For me to scream in your ears so you couldn't have lunch!" At this time Syaoran crept out from behind the soda machine and hi-fived Touya.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAA!" Both started to laugh hysterically while Sakura's face turned as white as a sheet.

"Didn't ha I ha tell you ha she's ha stupid?" Touya said between laughs. Syaoran barely nodded because he was shaking in convulsion from laughter. Sakura rolled his eyes. "You are such a _terrible_ brother. And you both are brainless bakas."

She walked away from them, joining Tomoyo at a small table. "Those two are so childish."

Tomoyo agreed. "It's a wonder how they are best friends. I mean, Eriol's practically a prune!"

Sakura laughed. "He's never dated anyone!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho. Poor Eriol. So many girls are after him for his looks, but he's just so… conservative!" Tomoyo said sympathetically.

Sakura observed her friend. "Do you still have a crush on my brother?"

Tomoyo looked up. Her face was slightly red at the mention of a certain tall handsome man. "Oh no," she denied quickly, "I got over that idea a long time ago."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, not believing Tomoyo. "Maybe you should start liking Eriol. You know, open him up to new _horizons_," she winked. Tomoyo reacted to the idea as if a bee had stung her.

"No…" she said sadly, "I think I still like your brother…even if he is a brainless baka."

Sakura frowned. "Still? But how long has it been? Six years? Seven years? Ever since we were little!" Tomoyo averted Sakura's eyes. "He's run his hands through tens of girls by now! How can you stand to see that?"

Tomoyo smiled sadly. "…I don't know…love is blind."

Sakura sighed. "You're hopeless." She nodded to herself. "Anybody liking Touya is hopeless even if they do have a brain." She added. Tomoyo chuckled. "Oh Sakura, you're always making me laugh. That's what I love about you."

Sakura smiled sweetly. "That's what best friends are for!" She said as she put her arms around Tomoyo. "That's what best friends are for…"

* * *

_7: 02AM, the next day_

"WHO IS IT?" Sakura screamed at the door after the doorbell rang on its twelfth time.

No answer came. Just more "ding-dong"'s. Sakura was getting quite annoyed at tabloids. Won't they even let her have a Saturday off? Is it _sooooo_ hard to ask to sleep in like normal people?

"I'm coming!" She yelled again, pulling a pink shirt over her head and some pants. Before she reached for the doorknob, the doorbell rang again. One more time, and she swears that she will scream for the whole world to hear.

Ding-dong.

"That's it," Sakura muttered under her breath as she pulled open the door violently. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed her loudest at the person standing on the other side…that was before she opened her eyes and saw in front of her a black-haired man with pale blue eyes.

For a second, she simply stared. The man on the other side stared back, quite confused at Sakura's reaction. She blushed when she saw him scratch his ear lightly, letting out an involuntary groan.

"Oh. Hi Naozumi," she said in discomfiture, her face suddenly flushing. "I'm sorry about the scream…"

Jimmy smiled warmly, his hand dropping back to his side. "That's ok. I'm sorry I rang so many times; I didn't realize you heard me. I thought you weren't home…that was my last bell, I swear." He said apologetically, pointing to his headset. "I was listening to some music for the movie."

Sakura looked at his head. Indeed, there was a _huge_ headset covering his ears, almost like ear-mittens. "I'm so sorry. I'm just…surprised that someone would come over this early." Annoyed is more like the word, Sakura thought.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Jimmy apologized immediately. "I didn't realize that seven o'clock is early for you!"

_Since when is seven o'clock _not_ early for anyone?_

"Oh no no, since you're already here, please, come in," Sakura smiled, gesturing for Jimmy to come sit, ignoring that thought. He continued to stand there, looking awkwardly at his feet. "I can come back at a later time if you want…"

That would be nice, Sakura thought, _but since you're already here, I can't go to sleep anymore anyway. _"That's ok," she said quickly, and pushed him into the living room.

When he turned around, Sakura found Jimmy studying her in a most uncomfortable way. He just flat out stared at her for a long moment.

"Your hair," Jimmy pointed at Sakura, a comical expression crawling on his face. Sakura frowned. Then she moved next to the walk-in closet and looked in the mirror that hung next to it. She gasped. Her auburn hair was sticking out at weird angles, and it was a complete mess. "Shut up." She reprimanded, and brushed her fingers through her rich hair.

Jimmy grinned evilly. He crept up behind her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You look cute."

Sakura's fingers stopped in the middle of her head. She opened her mouth a little, then closed it, too flabbergasted to say anything. Coming from him? She'd never expected that.

"Please, sit." Sakura blinked, regaining her sense of reality, and led Jimmy into the living room. They walked away from the mirror, Sakura's face still flushed at her messed up hair. He sat down on the couch uncomfortably, twitching and turning. "So," she recovered completely now, "would you like anything to drink? I have tea, orange juice, coke, milk, water-"

"Sakura." Jimmy raised his hand to touch her arm, interrupting her. "It's ok, I don't need anything." He smiled again. _I could melt in his smile…_

She hid her glee. "Alrighty. So what are you here for?" she sat down on the couch opposite of him.

"You have quite a nice apartment, Sakura." Jimmy glanced around, nodding his head in approval. "I like what you've done with the place."

"Haha, thank you. Pink is my favorite color." She beamed. All she could do was beam in Jimmy's presence.

"I can see that," he said as he leaned himself back on her couch, extending his arms to their full length. "What a comfortable couch… it's still pink though!"

"Yeah…I really like this couch. I got it on sale." Sakura winked.

"Sale!" Jimmy's eyes widened in shock. "But you're a millionaire! Rich, spoiled brats like you don't get stuff on sale!"

Sakura laughed. "That's not true. The outlet store has tons of stuff for a lower price! Why buy stuff from department stores for thousands more? Fame can't last forever, you know."

Jimmy agreed. "But you're only 21…"

"And you're only 30…and you're already the most famous director in Japan!"

Jimmy laughed, much to Sakura's surprise. "That's bogus! I would worship myself if I were the most famous director in Japan! I don't even come close."

"Are you serious? NO WAY. I've seen your movies. They're absolutely fantastic!"

"No, no, they're just some bullshit work. Most of the time I'm surprised that they even turn out that well." Jimmy admitted humbly.

"Well, if someone said that to Li, he would ask them to lick his feet." Sakura offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Li is such a braggart. Sometimes I wonder how he keeps up his 'lonely, dorky, humble, handsome' appearance with his fans." Sakura said sadly. "It's really a pity."

"Hmm." Jimmy nodded in apprehension. Their conversation was dying away, although Sakura was quite happy that she got to talk to him for real. She's never talked to him for real. _It's just small talk but… _

_Why did that stupid potato enter our conversation?_

"So what are you here for?" Sakura touched the subject again, shaking that stray thought away. Jimmy sat right up, his face suddenly serious.

"Well…it's hard to say without offending you…" he trailed off. Sakura's face tightened. Offending her? Why?

"Go on."

"We've been looking at the scenes that we've done so far…and although Noah and Rosaline haven't exactly started going out yet, their chemistry is starting to fade."

"What?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded. "But Syaoran and I have always had great chemistry."

"That's what I'm worried about, Sakura," Jimmy paused.

"What do you mean?" Sakura laughed nervously. He couldn't possibly mean that…

"You and Syaoran are losing your 'couple-ness'."

Sakura stared, not understanding what she'd just heard. Losing their chemistry? But yesterday he was still telling her that seeing her just makes him want to smile.

"Remember what I told you yesterday? About the line 'Just looking at you makes me want to smile'?"

"Yeah, I remember." Sakura also remembered what followed this line.

"Well…" Jimmy looked down, his hands rubbing against each other. "To be honest, I thought that line was absolutely horrible. It sounded as if Syaoran was making a speech. Dead, no life, no vitality."

Sakura was surprised.

"I didn't want to tell Syaoran about this, because he will probably throw things at me. You and I both know that Syaoran's kung-fu trained, and I've never really been great at sports." This Sakura did know, although the part about Jimmy not playing sports surprised her. He's so strong and so tall! You can see the silhouette of his thick body through his gray shirt. "I don't want to get hurt." He chuckled uneasily.

"…So what are you saying?"

Jimmy looked up, his soft blue eyes dredging deeply into Sakura's own emerald pools—…was he staring at her with a sort of…_brotherly _love? No, no, Sakura quickly shook that thought from her head. She felt dizzy, like the world was spinning around her and she didn't have the power to make it stop.

He stood up and moved across the table and sat down next to Sakura, on the opposite couch. He sighed, and then turned his face and looked into her eyes. She found herself lost in his blue ocean.

"You and Syaoran will have to spend time with each other everyday from now on." When he finished, he gave her a big thumbs up, leaned in, and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I know how much you hate this. I hate this too. But you have to do it, for me." At this he took Sakura's hands in his and wrapped his long fingers around her small fists. Then, without a warning, he tousled her messy hair and walked himself to the door.

Sakura was too dumbfounded and taken aback by what just happened to do anything to stop him. She sat on her couch like a frozen statue. "Bye, Sakura." He smiled again, and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Damn Naozumi." She whispered.

* * *

_12:34pm _

"No, I told you a million times, Francine, I _don't_ want Starbucks' coffee frappacino. I want Jack's." Sakura screamed into her cell phone. From the other side came a muffled sound, quick and crisp.

"No, no, I don't care. I. Want. Jack's. Do I have to repeat myself again, Francine? I told you to get Jack's!"

A purple-haired woman with beautiful amethyst orbs smiled apologetically at the blue-haired man sitting across from her. "She's usually not like this…" The blue-haired man smiled back at her, nodding knowingly. "Sakura's got a gregarious personality that no one can resist!" he said.

He pointed at the luggage beside the beautiful young woman. She motioned that they would talk about it later, although he didn't seem satisfied at that explanation. They made some small talk, mostly about "A Winter's Tale" and about their clients. However, Tomoyo and Eriol's conversation were cut back again by Sakura's screams. "Jack _did_ come to work today. I saw him with my own eyes!" At this, she paused, and listened to the receiver. Tomoyo shrugged while Eriol smiled kindly again. "He did _not_ go home. Oh no he didn't. Don't you try to weasel out of this Francine. I know you." Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Get off your lazy butt and find him then!"

Muffled voices came screaming back at her. Is this how a secretary should treat her boss? Eriol silently thought.

"Fine! Fine!" Sakura sighed, giving in submissively. "Go buy me a Starbucks cappacino then. No sugar, decaf please." With that, she hung up her cell, put it in her purse, and sat next to Tomoyo with a loud thump on the chair. Eriol jumped at the sound.

"Good afternoon, miss Kinomoto," the manager said in a collected voice.

"Hiragazawa." Sakura nodded, recognizing his presence. She looked at Tomoyo, then looked back at Eriol, and focused her mind on somewhere else.

Tomoyo was beginning to open her mouth to say something, but a loud knock on the door suggested that she close her mouth again. Eriol got up to the door. On the other side stood a flushed Syaoran leaning against the frame puffing loudly, a towel wrapped around his neck, half-naked.

"Syaoran…you finally decided to come back." Eriol greeted and dragged Syaoran inside.

"Yeah…all that exercise is making me dizzy." Syaoran said as he threw the towel on a couch and grabbed a fresh one. He passed by Sakura and Tomoyo without notice, and was just going to step into the bathroom when he walked backwards and saw two women sitting politely (and awkwardly) on his couch.

"Kinomoto!" Syaoran raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Hoeeee…" Sakura murmured, looking away. Syaoran stared down at his body. "Shit." He involuntarily groaned, narrowing his eyes together. Eriol took the dirty towel that Syaoran had threw on the couch and with a wave of his hand, instructed Syaoran to wrap it around himself, so it's not "inappropriate".

Although, Sakura had to admit, he did have a nice body…

_EWW. _Sakura frowned, disgusted at that thought. _He looks like a freaking pig._

"I'm sorry about all of this, Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daidouji. Syaoran always goes running at noon." Eriol said apologetically. "And I'm sorry for the fetid odor." He added.

At this Syaoran became suddenly aware of the smell of sweat and dirt originating from his body. He saw a light smirk on Sakura's face as she pulled her nose with her fingers. "You smell horrible…almost like a rotted potato."

Syaoran frowned. Who was she to call him a potato? "Pumpkin." He muttered under his breath.

"Thank you for the term of endearment, Li. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way." Sakura sneered, silently congratulating herself for being so ingenious.

"Whatever." Syaoran dismissed that comment with a wave of his hand, a glare, and a…sincere smile? "Maybe that's way we need to spend more time together."

Sakura's face blanched. "That's exactly what we're here for, Li," Tomoyo butt in, always rescuing her friend one step ahead. "We're here so that you and spend more time with Sakura."

"Why would I do that?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Aren't you curious as to why we're sitting in the middle of your apartment, Syaoran?" Syaoran shook his head. Not really…too many people come visit his condo anyway. He never keeps count.

"Well…the director said that you and Sakura are losing your chemistry."

Syaoran stared. Oh no he didn't. "Yes, he did." Tomoyo said quickly, as if sensing Syaoran's approaching tumultuous temper.

"So what does he suggest?"

"What do you think?" Eriol winked.

"Yup. And we're going to start that torture now…" Sakura grinned evilly, her mind already forming a plan to torture Syaoran. "If we're to make this movie one HUGE success, Syaoran…I'm MOVING IN!"

For a while Syaoran simply looked at the three foreign people sitting politely and awkwardly on his couch. He rubbed his head in confusion.

Hmmm… Sakura thought he'd be screaming by now. What's wrong? Tomoyo and Eriol seemed to be wondering the same thing, because Syaoran had a look of exasperated disbelief on his face. "His veins are going to pop soon…" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, giving her a boding warning.

Waiting for a reaction…waiting for a reaction….waiting…waiting…A crack formed on Syaoran's face!

To their utter surprise, Syaoran started laughing. Sakura raised her eyebrows. Eriol whispered to them discreetly, "Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji, who _is_ this mental person?" He continued to laugh. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol stared back and forth at each other, speechless.

"Eriol, dear friend, I'm hallucinating," Syaoran said after calming himself down. "For a moment there I thought I heard Kinomoto saying that she was going to move in with me."

Eriol raised his hand to interrupt, but Syaoran didn't let him. "Eriol," he said with a serious expression, "please escort these two nice young ladies out. I will have to do pushups now."

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note. Do you guys like the movie story so far? I don't know how to make them talk so that's what I did… I hope it's ok. And I think I'm going to stop it with the "English-only" names now…future characters will all have Japanese names. I really want to call Jimmy Naozumi Naozumi or Kyo, but I guess it's too late to change that now isn't it?**

**Eeeeek! Long author's note. Oh, and if any of you guys wonder, I haven't exactly figured out Jimmy's personality yet. He's bipolar right now because I can't think of anything to do with him. But I can guarantee you that he's not going to be a bad person…I hope. He might be a bad person later on though. Who knows? Who knows?**

**OK… long enough. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Of famous actors,actresses,& cockroaches

**A Winter's Tale**  
_A fiction by moondocc_  
The Re-written version of _A Winter's Tale_

**CHAPTER THREE**

A young woman sat on the couch uncomfortably, touching curiously at the high-quality fabric that the couch is made out of. Although it's made of real leather, she still felt pretty uncomfortable. "There's no place like home…" she whispered sadly, and tugged at the bags of luggage next to her.

"Your room is down the hall, to the right." A man said as he came out of the bathroom, throwing two new towels at her.

She glared. The young man saw this look, and to her dismay, he insulted her again. "I'm generous enough to let you stay here, Kinomoto, so please, don't make a fuss."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "If it wasn't for Naozumi…" she trailed off.

"Oh yes. If it weren't for Naozumi you'd be on the streets with broken heels right now." Syaoran chuckled to himself. Sakura shuddered at the image: no money on her, broken heels, having to drag her feet home…it was a horrific thought.

Syaoran smirked to himself. He had finally gotten her to shut up. "And don't come out of your room when I'm home. I'm a very private person."

Sakura slowly turned her head to Syaoran, "…Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf?"

To this Sakura replied with a death glare. "I said, I'm a very private person. And I would very much appreciate it if you'd stay put to your room and not come out when I'm around."

"It's not like I would like to, anyway," Sakura snorted, "But Jimmy wants us to 'spend some time' together."

"Whatever. As long as he thinks we're living under the same roof, we'll create a false illusion. If you don't tell, I won't." He winked.

"You are so pathetic, Li." Sakura said simply, then looked down at her nails, looking very interested indeed. This only angered Syaoran. Out of the corner of her eyes Sakura saw a very very…red potato charging her way. She felt a hand wrap around her chin, forcing her to glare up.

"This is _my_ house. Kinomoto. _My _rules. Don't you _dare_ insult me in _my_ house." He said seriously, his eyes radiating a dangerous aura.

Sakura didn't say anything. She was too scared and too apathetic to respond. She nodded weakly, and he loosened his grip. "What a freaking ridiculous man." She muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Syaoran had caught her.

"Nothing." Sakura breathed. "I'm going to take a shower." Syaoran sighed. "You are such a burden."

Sakura stopped in her tracks, but continued a second later, pretending that she didn't hear Syaoran's rude comment. She stepped into the bathroom, towel and fresh clothes in her arm. She turned on the light.

"Wow…" she sighed exasperatedly, completely taken away by what she saw. The bathroom was like a pool house. It had soft green wallpapers decorated with cream roses and cream tiles that matched the roses. The size of the bathroom was amazing. It was 30-by-30, a perfect square with a Jacuzzi in the center, a shower in a corner, and a tub across from the shower. She walked to the Jacuzzi, appreciating its size. It was like a mini-swimming pool! She decided that she would enjoy the Jacuzzi tonight. Syaoran's paying the bill, anyway.

Sakura began to take off her clothes. She put the fresh clothes on the sink, and sighed, relieved. She was surrounded by such extravagance that she was completely appalled and surprised at Syaoran's luxurious lifestyle. His abundant money and his successful career must have made him so arrogant and condescending towards her.

Even _she_ wasn't _that_ rich.

Sakura walked slowly to the Jacuzzi, and went to turn on the water. When she lowered her body to touch the switch, she screamed sharply. Outside Syaoran was just reading newspaper delivered from this morning, and when he heard the scream, he rolled his eyes. "What now?" he groaned, ran to the bathroom, and opened the door abruptly.

Sakura had had just enough time to wrap a towel around her naked body. Syaoran paused at the sight of her. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks flushed, her lips slightly parted, as if taken aback by his sudden appearance. Her green eyes were staring directly at him, although he couldn't decipher what emotion she was showing.

It was a mix of anger and surprise, he thought to himself. God, she looked beautiful. He tried to look away, but the sight of her covered only in towels and hair up in a messy bun made her look extraordinarily attractive. Her slender arms and legs and her flat stomach and good figure left him stranded in his place, unable to move. He has never had his breath so taken away before by an almost-naked body. It was like he was suffocating for air.

"Sy…Syaoran!" Sakura broke the silence.

Syaoran looked away and cleared his throat. "I uh…heard you scream."

"Th-there's a dead cockroach inside the Jacuzzi." Syaoran observed her. Her face was slightly red too, obviously aware of the situation at hand.

Syaoran walked over the Jacuzzi, ignoring her presence. If he looked at her again, he swear, he'll never take his eyes off her again. No, it's not that she was any more endearing to him; she was still a pain in the ass.

Well…a _good-looking_ pain in the ass.

The dead cockroach was lying flat on its stomach, its antenna pointing lifelessly. It was at least six inches in length and it was one fat cockroach. Syaoran pondered on the possibility that it might have died of a heart attack due to excessive fat blocking its artery. Then he decided that he was crazy. Bugs didn't have hearts.

"Get it out!" Sakura whined, only wanting Syaoran to leave her nightmare quickly.

Syaoran stared, but he did nothing. He had a secret fear of cockroaches, although he wouldn't admit that to anyone, especially to a certain Kinomoto. His hand grabbed some toilet paper and he was approaching it with caution.

"Hurry up already!"

Syaoran turned around, giving Sakura a death glare. That shut her up immediately. He turned back around again and looked at the dead cockroach. He was thinking of a way to not get his hands touching the giant mutant, but he couldn't.

"Why don't you get it Kinomoto? You found it." Syaoran backed away, gesturing for Sakura to go get the thing.

"So you can look up my towel?" Sakura sneered, "sorry, mister, no way." Syaoran shrugged. He was getting worried now. If they both can't get this cockroach out, there's no way that he can enjoy that Jacuzzi again. Ok, maybe not _that_ dramatic. But you get the point.

Sakura leaned over his shoulders, looking at the cockroach. She had a secret grin on her face that Syaoran didn't particularly like. What now?

"Li…" she smiled wickedly, "do I sense…a _fear_ of bugs?"

"No-no." Syaoran mumbled, a little too quickly. Sakura laughed. "I think you are! You're scared of cockroaches!"

Syaoran cleared his throat. "No I'm not."

"Oh yeah? Then prove it." She handed him a thin napkin. "Take that cockroach out."

It was Syaoran's turn to grin wickedly. "Why should I, Kinomoto? This is _my_ house after all. If you can't get it out yourself, too bad. I guess you won't be able to enjoy the Jacuzzi tonight!"

"Oh that's perfectly fine," Sakura dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "I can enjoy the showers. And I can also tell Tomoyo and Eriol and Touya what a fraidy-cat you are…can't even get a puny little cockroach out of the tub."

Syaoran's face tightened. He grabbed the napkin from Sakura's hand and reached into the Jacuzzi. He narrowed his eyes, trying to avert them from such a horrid sight. He should have let servants do this. If this was _only_ his home, he'd yell at the housekeeper and then fire her. But he couldn't. Kinomoto is there, and Kinomoto isn't going to like it when he keeps the dead thing in there. Quickly he wrapped the thin napkin around the cockroach, feeling its body—lifeless, hard, crunchy. He shivered.

Sakura stood next to him and made sure he got it out of the tub. Just when he whirled around he flashed the dead cockroach in her face, causing Sakura to scream loudly. Syaoran had to cover his ears. "Oww…." He moaned. "What's wrong with you? It's just a bug."

Sakura winced. "Get that thing away from me!" she ordered, running away from him. Syaoran smirked. "So childish."

Closing the door behind him, Syaoran threw the cockroach in the trash. He went into the kitchen to fix himself some afternoon delight. He thought about how good Kinomoto looked, and then quickly shook that thought away from his head. Kinomoto was not his type of girl. She's loud, she's repulsive, she's mean…she's beautiful, she's adorable.

Nah. What a disgusting thought. But for all those times that they've worked together he already thought that she was somewhat pleasant, although in a sarcastic way. He always thought that she had a certain livelihood about her that attracted men. Now he had finally seen it. He wasn't sure what "it" was, but he was pretty sure that he won't submit to her. Not when she knew his secret: the fear of cockroaches.

**

* * *

**

**Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love**

**Take my breath away****  
Take my breath away**

_

* * *

"Hey." Noah whispered, sitting himself down next to Rosaline. "What are you doing here?" _

_Rosie was sitting in the corner of a deserted hallway, clutching a piece of paper and crying quietly. When she saw Noah, she handed the letter to him, her face flooded with tears. _

_The moment he took the letter he regretted it. It was the letter of acceptance to Yale. He observed Rosie's face carefully._

"_Rosaline-" he started, taking the ground next to her and sat down, but she interrupted him before he could say another word. "Explain that to me. Explain it, Dao." _

_Noah looked at her. It hurt him to see her in so much pain, so much fear…fear for him. "I'm sorry, Rosie. I didn't want you to give up your whole future for me."_

_"Sorry? How could you be? You lied to me." Rosie said in disgust. "How could you lie to me?"_

_"I'm sorry." He said again, quietly. "I didn't get accepted into Tokyo University. I'm so sorry Rosie." _

_She looked away, hiding another flood of tears running down her rosy cheeks. "You lied to me…"_

_"I bet you lied to me because you don't want me to be with you. You lied to me because you think I'm not the one for you." Rosie said determinedly, swallowing another flood of tears._

_He looked down. "No, that's not why I lied to you."_

_Rosie's emerald orbs gazed fiercely in his amber. "Then why?" she said softly, so softly that her voice was barely heard by him. But he had long ago learned to read her lips._

_Noah looked at his two feet. He took a deep breath. "I-I lied to you because I didn't want you to give up college just to be with me." He explained patiently, trying to hold Rosie's hand. She flicked her hand away as if she had just touched hot coal. _

_"But you know I don't care about colleges…I just want to be with you…" she said sadly, her eyes drooping to the floor. _

_Noah sighed. She caught it. "So you think being with you is wrong?"_

_"No. No that's not what I meant."_

_"Then what do you mean?" she said hotly, her voice above normal volume. "What made you lie to me? You said you were going to Tokyo University with me. Instead you are going to Yale."_

_"You can't ruin your whole life because of me! I won't allow that!" He shouted, so loud that he scared her. She fell silent and began sobbing again._

_"Look, I'm sorry Rosie. I'm sorry. I really am. But I just won't let your dream of becoming a successful writer die because of me." _

_Rosie gazed at him. "But I can be a writer anywhere. I can write in America, I can write in Japan, hell, I can even write in a sewer."_

_Noah chuckled. That was how much Rosie fascinated him. She was such a free spirit. "Don't give yourself up because of me."_

_"Heck, I'll follow you anywhere." _

_Noah smiled. He pulled her face into his and claimed her lips. He pressed his lips so softly against hers that she could barely feel it. Tingling tender danced on her lips, luring her into his world. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers. She felt his fingers running through her long, auburn hair and she felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest and she felt him gasping for breath. _

_"I love you." He whispered between kisses. She widened her eyes and pulled his face away from hers with her hands. He smiled serenely, waiting for her response. For a moment he took her breath completely away, so much that she felt like that she had no heart, for he had stolen it that moment and sealed it forever. _

_Rosie smiled with pain. "You lied to me, Noah." She paused to look at him. He was struggling with his smile. "For that, I'll never forgive you." She said cruelly._

_Noah nodded slowly and watched Rosaline walk away towards the other end of the hallway. He was surprised at her sudden change of heart, but when she turned around, she saw a sheepish smile embroidered in his face. _

_He noticed her gaze, and smiled wider. "I'll never forget you, Rosaline Ohiro. Even if you forget me." She faltered. "Forgive me." _

"CUT!" Jimmy shouted. Sakura walked back towards Syaoran from the end of the hallway and lent him a hand. "Get up," she ordered, "We must show Jimmy our newly developed chemistry."

Syaoran took the hand, smirking to himself. They had only been living together for two days, and they've already driven each other crazy. The only reason that Sakura put so much effort into this scene was because she wanted to show how intriguing and fantastic Jimmy's idea was. In fact, when they were kissing, he could feel Sakura was merely doing it well because she wanted to impress Jimmy. What a woman, he thought. What a woman indeed.

"That was great, Sakura!" Jimmy chirped happily as Sakura skipped towards him, hand in hand with Syaoran. Syaoran had a hard time keeping up with her, considering at the speed she was running towards Jimmy.

"Li!" Sakura shrieked, making Syaoran jump back. "You're still here!"

"Of course I am, you dummy." Sakura noticed their joined hands. She quickly pulled hers away, embarrassed. Syaoran laughed…what a dummy indeed.

"JIMMMMMMYYYYY!" Sakura screamed happily, giving Jimmy a big bear hug. Jimmy widened his eyes, obviously surprised, but accepted Sakura's hug eagerly. "Good job Sakura. That was the _best_ scene yet!" He pulled away from her and gave her a thumb-up. "Syaoran, good job too. I love how you handled that 'sheepish smile' thing." Syaoran smiled proudly.

"Shall we go for lunch, Sakura, Syaoran?" Jimmy offered. "It's on me." Syaoran shrugged. He wouldn't mind either way, although he knows that if he went along too, Sakura would hate him.

"Sure, I'll go," he beamed wickedly while Sakura threw him dangerous glares. "Bastard," she muttered under her breath. Jimmy seemed too happy to hear their rude insults, and led them both out of the school building. "You guys better wear your sunglasses." He warned.

"It doesn't matter, fans will still recognize us." Syaoran said simply, putting on his sunglasses and a black cap. He changed into a black striped suit with a pink shirt underneath, the top unbuttoned. He had a necklace around his neck, pure silver, of the Christian cross. He looked absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. Sakura Kinomoto had a yellow blouse over a green tank top and a beautiful white flowing skirt that reached her knees. She wore gold sandals and had a diamond necklace around her neck and a hoop earring in one of her ears. Jimmy wore a blue director's cap and a white shirt that hugged his striking body and tucked into his navy slacks. The three together looked like models gracing the presence of ordinary people. All had sunglasses on and they walked next to each other in a straight line. Ordinary people glared their way, their faces a mix of jealousy and adulation.

"It doesn't seem like they've recognized us yet, Li." Sakura said in an 'I-told-you-so' tone. Syaoran rolled his eyes. Why does that girl have to be so arrogant all the time? The trio soon walked into an expensive-looking seafood restaurant and was attended by a private waiter.

"Hey, Yuki," Jimmy smiled while Yuki pulled out chairs for Sakura, Syaoran and Jimmy. "How's the girlfriend?"

Yuki, a tiny man around twenty-five smiled a radiant smile, and said, "oh, she's coming along just fine. In fact, I proposed to her last week!"

Jimmy widened his eyes. "Oh really? Congratulations! You must invite me to your wedding then!"

"Sure thing, sure thing, Kyo. I'd love for you to come to our wedding. You're so famous around us that everyone will come if you're there to grace our union!" Yuki smiled.

"Yes, yes, whatever, Yuki," Jimmy laughed, "I'm not half as famous as these two guests around us." He gestured for Sakura and Syaoran to take off their sunglasses. Yuki gasped. "Why it's…"

Jimmy nodded.

"Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto!" Yuki opened his mouth. "You are _famous_!"

Syaoran chuckled, peering sideways to see Sakura's reaction. She was smiling! That was a rare thing. "It's always so lovely to meet a fan." She grinned.

"And together too!" Yuki said as if he had found a chest of treasure. "You two…why aren't you two going out?"

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances.

"The tabloids said that you both deny that you're a couple, but you can trust me. You guys are having fun together right?" He winked, "know what I mean?"

_That's sick_. Sakura thought, but she wasn't going to say that to a fan. To her surprise, Syaoran stepped forward and beamed widely, "Yup. We're having fun alright." At this comment he winked twice at Sakura, making her shudder. Jimmy laughed at the irony. "Never mind them, Yuki. Come on, Syaoran, Sakura, let's go sit at that table over there."

Sakura and Syaoran followed Jimmy toward a table in the corner. They were sitting next to a giant fish tank with all kinds of goldfish in it. Sakura squealed happily. She pointed at a slightly "overweight" goldfish with protruding cheeks and squeezed her eyes cutely, "EEEEK! It's so kawaii!" Syaoran, who was sitting opposite of her, stared, quite annoyed by her childishness.

"How old are you, Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked.

"Twenty-one, you idiot. I thought you knew that." Sakura stared, not sensing the sarcastic tone of his voice. He laughed. "Tell me, Kinomoto, is it not a phenomenon that a twenty-one year old woman acts like a _foolish_ four-year-old girl?"

Sakura gasped. "It is not." She defended herself weakly.

Syaoran nodded. "Oh alright then, because I was just about to call the news people, but since you have declared that it's not, I guess I'm wrong."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Jimmy, who sat next to Sakura, reached out for her hand. "Sakura, shall we order?" he asked kindly. She smiled back warmly, and nodded. Then, when Jimmy turned around to call Yuki, she stuck her tongue out at Syaoran.

To her surprise, Syaoran stuck out his tongue at her too.

"Hmph." She grunted, and looked away. Syaoran had a victorious smirk on his face.

"What would you like, sir?" Yuki asked. Syaoran was so distracted that he didn't even hear Yuki. "Sir? What would you like?" Yuki asked again politely.

"Huh? Oh yes, I would like to order."

Yuki cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yes, what would you like, sir?"

"Oh what would I like? Hmm… I guess uhh…" he paused and quickly glimpsed the menu. "Roasted salmon with lemongrass and a strawberry shortcake. And iced tea for the drink, please." He said as he handed Yuki the menu.

"And you, Kyo?" Yuki asked. Jimmy smiled, "I would like the lobster, the shrimp and chicken pasta, a double-chip chocolate ice cream for desert, and a glass of scotch."

Yuki smiled. "And you, miss Kinomoto?" Sakura smiled sheepishly. "The same." The truth is, she didn't like lobsters, or shrimps, but that was okay.

"I guess I'd better be the one to drag these two home then, under their drinking conditions," Syaoran joked. Jimmy laughed, "Yes, Mr. Li, you better."

"Although Kinomoto may be an obstacle." Sakura glared. "But I'll get her home nonetheless." He added.

Yuki winked at Sakura. "Good then, I trust my favorite famous people in your hands, Mr. Li." With that he walked away, carrying a towel on his back.

"Lovely." Jimmy commented. "You're just what we need, Syaoran."

**

* * *

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love**

**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**

* * *

"Walk, Kinomoto." Someone ordered. Sakura tried to open her eyes, but all she could see was a whirlpool of lights dancing crazily and figures spinning around her. "Ouch…" she moaned. Her head felt as heavy as a hammer. Everyone around her seemed to be screaming. 

"Walk, Kinomoto." The voice seemed more persistent now, louder, heavier, more controlling. But she couldn't walk. She could barely see the blurry man carrying her in his arms.

Wait…he was carrying her? What the hell… What's going on here? Why is she in the arms of a man? But that voice…it sounded so strange, yet so familiar. She sighed. She felt perfectly safe in his arms. She flipped herself toward his chest, burying her face inside, smelling fresh and fragrant cologne diffusing from his shirt.

"Walk, Kinomoto." The voice ordered again, more impatient now. Sakura groaned. She wasn't in the condition to walk yet. Just one more minute…

"OWWWWWWWW!" She screamed. The man had dropped her on the ground without so much as a warning. She had fallen on her head. She rubbed it, trying to open her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL!" She cussed at the person in front of her.

"You asked for it." Came the cold and condescending voice.

"LI! YOU ASSHOLE!" Sakura screamed, her eyes fully open, and charged into him and kicked him hard in the shin. He cursed loudly, his hand bending to hug his wounded leg. "What the heck was that for?"

"That's for dropping me flat on the ground, jerk!" Sakura crossed her arms, her eyes flaring anger. Syaoran was still bending over his shin, but his eyes flashed up, brooding hatred. "After carrying you for four miles straight…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Whatever."

"WHATEVER? And this is what I get for carrying you all that distance?" Syaoran stood up, his arms moving in all directions. "You ungrateful ingrate." Sakura observed him; he seemed to be telling the truth. If that was the case…"I'm sorry." She apologized quickly. Syaoran blinked. He hadn't expected that. It was so sudden. Did Miss Arrogant just apologize to him? Since when did pigs fly?

"Excuse me?" he asked, just to make sure.

"I said I'm sorry." She said louder this time.

"What? I didn't hear you." He asked again, enjoying this.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Suddenly she kicked him in the same spot again. "OW!" he screamed loudly, so loud that her heart skipped a beat. "That's what you get for playing me."

Syaoran glared. He had never hated a person more than now. It didn't matter that she was physically attractive. She was mean. They were already standing in front of his apartment complex, and Syaoran was thinking of ways to throw her out in the middle of the night stranded with no money and no shoes. Yes, that idea was becoming more and more appealing.

"Welcome home, Mr. Li, and Ms. Kinomoto," the doorman, Aki, greeted. Syaoran nodded. "Kinomoto, go up the elevator. I have some business to attend to first." Turning to her, he saw that she left without as much as a glance. Syaoran breathed, trying to collect himself. How he hated her guts! Well, this makes what he has to do easier. He focused, as if trying to change his mind before asking Aki of this crazy thing. But he decided he should tell Aki before he talked himself out of it.

"What is it, Syaoran?" Aki asked. Aki was Syaoran's good friend and good doorman, for he was always there to listen to Syaoran's complaints.

"Aki…I have a favor to ask."

"Anything." He smiled.

Syaoran looked at him closely. He wondered if he really should ask Aki such a preposterous task. When Touya finds out he's going to kill him. But he wouldn't care about that now. All he knew was that he hated Sakura with every moving and unmoving bone in his body.

"Will you..." he paused, thinking hard. "Will you…" he whispered some words in which Aki agreed to. He laughed at Syaoran's preposterous idea, but he agreed nonetheless.

"So it will all be done while we're shooting tomorrow, correct?" he asked eagerly.

Aki nodded. Syaoran sneered wryly. "Thanks, Aki. I owe you one." Aki simply smiled as Syaoran waited for the elevator. When the elevator door opened, Aki gave Syaoran an ok-sign and walked away. Syaoran wanted until the elevator door closed for his grand evil laugh.

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note. Heheeheheh. Guess what he's going to do to Sakura? It's going to be super evil! Hahahah. But I would feel bad for Syaoran too... :WINK WINK: well anyway… did you guys enjoy this chapter? I changed the main genre to Humor not Romance, because that seems to be the whole plot of this story… HUMOR HUMOR HUMOR!**

**Oh wow I enjoyed reading your reviews so much! All of you had positive comments on this one. And I would take a moment to thank those of you who sent me all these great ideas! In fact one of them was incorporated into this chapter, with slight modifications. I hope you don't mind AqUaTicOuTLaw!  
**

**SEND MORE REVIEWS! The more reviews, the more inspiration! The more inspiration, the quicker update!**


	4. Pickup lines & the prank of all time

**A Winter's Tale**  
_A fiction by moondocc_  
The Re-written version of _A Winter's Tale_

Dedicated to **Sakurajen** for reviewing my stories through thick&thin!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Li!" An auburn-haired woman screamed. "Stop it!"

The man named Li snuck out from behind a public restroom box, emerging with a playful smirk on his face. "Sorry, Kinomoto. I just couldn't resist."

Sakura glared at the famous actor. Seriously, how old is he, really? Why is he acting like a three-year-old? No, no, why is he acting like a _two_-year-old? She looked at her new dress. It's now ruined, thanks to the brilliant artistic mind of a certain actor. Syaoran had somehow convinced her to sit in a wet-paint bench in the park that they were shooting in, and now her lavender dress had green strips running across it. She groaned. Why is she stuck with such an immature actor…for possibly the rest of her life? Japan's hottest couple or not, she can't bear it anymore! He's so annoying and frustrating!

"Your dress looked so inviting," he commented. "It was so funny! You didn't even realize the wet-paint sign right under your nose!"

"You said that if I sat there, squirrels would come to me!" Sakura argued.

Syaoran blinked. Then he burst out laughing. "You actually _believed_ me?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Was it a lie?"

Syaoran stared at her. Honestly, how _dumb_ can one be? How can one not differentiate between the truth and reality? He wanted to at least try to respect her naïve character by trying very hard not to laugh, but the tip of his mouth suggested otherwise. Sakura grunted. "I should have known…"

"Of course you should have. Who are _you_ to be calling _me_ a two-year-old?" he asked defensively, his vow falling apart. How could one resist laughing at a fool? Sakura shook her head and walked away from the set. "And for the record," Syaoran yelled after her, "I do _not_ look like a potato!"

Sakura continued walking, this time she trying to contain her laughter. Seriously now, is he retarded or is he retarded? "What an idiot…" she muttered, and joined Tomoyo, who was filming the set in awe.

"How beautiful!" she exclaimed when Sakura walked over. Sakura nodded, observing her friend. "How's living alone?" she asked carefully. Tomoyo hated to live alone, but she had no choice since Sakura was forced to move in with Syaoran.

"It's fine. Although I do wish you could come and visit me more." Tomoyo said sadly. Sakura looked down. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo, I'm so fed up with Syaoran that I don't know what's right and wrong anymore."

"That's ok, Sakura," Tomoyo smiled kindly, "I'm always here to forgive you when no one else is there to forgive you." Sakura stuck out her tongue. Being around Tomoyo was so wonderful, so unlike being around with Li. Being around with Li is like stuck alone with a Portuguese man-of-war, always trying to sting each other.

"How's my brother?" Sakura asked. She hasn't seen Touya since she was filming scene 12. "Oh, he's alright. I went to visit him and Eriol. They're getting along just fine. I mean, the two of them _are_ best friends, along with baka."

"I don't see how that's possible. Eriol's so much more mature than the both of them." Sakura said absentmindedly, her eyes trailing around for Jimmy. "What's your excuse for visiting Touya _this_ time, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo laughed. "We're friends, you know!" she said accusingly. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure, _friends_." She flicked her fingers up and down. "_Friends..._that's _exactly_ what you are."

Tomoyo chuckled. "Alright, fine. I went to give him a videotape that I shot while in Europe last month." Sakura's eyes focused, "Oooh?" she made a sound much used to describe monkeys.

"Yes, he asked for it, actually."

"Oooooooohhhhh?" This time it was like a chimpanzee.

"It was a footage of the places I've traveled—France, Italy, England, and Germany. It's five hours and twenty-five minutes long." Tomoyo explained.

"OoOooOOooO OoOOOoooOOo OoooOOOOO OOOooooooOOOooooo!" a bunch of gorillas.

"I don't know if Touya's going to watch all of it, but I explained everything as I went along. I added music too!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, brushing her bangs out of her sight. Her long lavender hair flew down her waist, and she was wearing a plum-colored summer dress that accentuated the amethyst in her eyes. This was all observed by a tall man who was walking into the park. _She looks so soft…_the man thought, blushed, and then cleared his throat.

"I'm sure he will watch it. I mean, you guys are _friends_ after all," Sakura elbowed Tomoyo, hinting something suggestive. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho, I sure hope so!" Tomoyo laughed. Sakura then stuck her fingers on Tomoyo's waist and tickled her. The two women laughed happily, capturing the essence of innocence. The tall man walked slower now, carefully watching Sakura and Tomoyo. His steps are growing smaller and smaller until he caught sight of an amber-eyed actor.

"Syaoran!" He called out, extending his arms and waving them in air. Syaoran was just talking to Jimmy about their next scene before he turned around. His face lit up immediately. "Touya! Man, it took you a long time to walk from your apartment!"

Touya cleared his throat. "Yeah, I know. Eriol's still at home sleeping." Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Eriol? Sleeping? Eriol and sleeping does not go in one sentence."

"Well, he's pretty worn out from the movie." Touya shrugged. "How's living with my sister?" he sneered sophisticatedly, hinting something in particular. Syaoran caught his hint and almost tumbled over. "It's horrible. She annoys me so much. I hate her."

Touya shrunk back. "Excuse me?"

"I admire her so much, I hail her." Syaoran corrected, clearing his throat. "Hail to the chief! Hail to the chief!" he chuckled nervously. Touya pretended he didn't hear Syaoran's previous, previous comment, and nodded. "Yes, I take it that you're going to watch over her now."

Syaoran looked away. He didn't exactly want to answer Touya. After all, the evil plan is going on right about now. _I hope Aki does it good, and I mean _good"How's Tomoyo?" he asked, changing the subject.

Touya looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." Syaoran winked suggestively. Touya faltered, unsure of what to say. "W-what?"

"I heard about the videotape. How is it? How is it?" Syaoran asked innocently, batting his eyelashes. Anything to get Touya off the subject of his sister. Even if it means…certain sacrifices.

"It was pretty good, I guess," Touya sighed, relieved. He thought Syaoran was talking about something…else. "I liked Italy, especially the fountain of Trevi. Tomoyo explained to me that that was her favorite spot, and she threw a coin in there and wished for something."

"Oh?" Syaoran asked, interested. "What did she wish for?"

Touya shook his head. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. But she said she wished for someone…" he trailed off, thoughtful.

"Like, as a present? How can you buy someone? THIS ISN'T THE SEVENTEENTH CENTURY."

Touya looked at Syaoran in a strange way. "Who _are_ you?"

Syaoran looked back defiantly. "Don't patronize me, Kinomoto." Touya laughed. "I'm not, gaki."

To this Syaoran threw Touya a punch in the stomach. "Owww…" he whined, "that hurt," a smirk crept on his face, "…gaki!" Syaoran grunted, his hands forming fists. "I warn you, Kinomoto… I _warn _you now…" his voice was getting dangerous. He was almost as tall as Touya, which still proved a threat. "Hai, Li Syaoran. I'm going now," Touya backed away, his hands rising in front of him in case Syaoran decides to attack.

"That's it, Kinomoto, walk away." Syaoran said proudly, his voice pervading tones of success. Touya shook his head. "I only backed away in order to have you look nice during your shot," he muttered softly so that Syaoran wouldn't hear, "I wouldn't want you to film with a black eye…gaki."

_Rosaline sauntered into the bookstore carrying a Coach purse on her arm. She wore a lavender sweater and a denim jacket, completely aware that her long, auburn hair fell smoothly down her shoulders as waves of cascading strands stretched elegantly past her chest. A confident smile carried her stature as she waved hello to the cashier. _

_"Good morning, Miss Ohiro! How are you today?" The cashier, a twenty-something blond, bid her. She knew that he had always had a crush on her. She knew, and she was proud of it. Not only was she the desire of many young suitors, she was a woman's woman. She carried herself like a princess, and spoke like a queen. That was Rosaline Ohiro. So different from the childhood Rosie Ohiro that a certain chestnut-haired man had come to love._

_Rosaline walked into the Literature section and browsed the shelves for a certain book, which was assigned for her literature class, _The Sun Also Rises, _by Ernest Hemingway. She was required to read the entire book in English, and her English skills weren't polished enough yet. She planned to buy an abridged version. _

_Her slim fingers traced the books in the top shelf. Ta-da! She saw the perfect book she wanted to buy. It had a navy blue cover with gold letters. "Shit," Rosaline cursed, "I can't reach…" she whispered to herself. Just when she turned around sulkily to get Yuu, the cashier, a strong pair of hands pulled the navy-covered book and shoved it in front of her._

_Rosaline froze, surprised as a book magically sat still in front of her face. She slowly reached out her hand and grabbed it. She moved the book out of the way to see a handsome stranger towering her tiny figure._

_"Did it hurt?" the stranger spoke. He was extremely handsome that it sent shivers down Rosaline's spine. The stranger had orange hair and sharp emerald eyes, just like hers, except his was the color of Roaring Ocean; hers, a trickling stream._

_"D-Did what hurt?" Rosaline asked, confused. Still she smiled at him. She felt so comfortable in his presence, so…warm._ Sakura felt what Rosaline felt too. She gazed intently at the man in front of her, Mashimato Daisuke. The actor was extremely…hot.

_"Did it hurt?" he continued, reaching out his hand to touch her head, "I always wondered if it hurt when you fell from heaven." He beamed._

_Rosaline chuckled. "Does that pickup line ever work with anyone?" _

_The stranger smiled. "Nah, but I've always wanted to try it on a beautiful girl. I wouldn't waste it on anyone else other than you." _

_Rosaline didn't know what to say. She was lost in happiness by his comment. "I'm Hayama Akito. I'm half Japanese, half English." He extended his hand. _

_"I'm Rosie-I mean, Rosaline," Rosaline spoke shyly, reaching out her hand to shake his. She no longer referred to herself as Rosie anymore. Ever since Noah left, that chapter of her life was closed._

_Liar._

_Liar Liar. Pants on fire._

_She winced, cursing herself for thinking of him. "Are you alright?" asked Akito._

_"Yes, quite, thank you," Rosaline replied. "I was just going to get this book because my professor had assigned us to read this entire thing in a week. In English too!" _

_"Oh? Do you go to Tokyo University?" _

_Rosaline widened her eyes. "Hoe? How do you know?" _**Shit…I said 'hoe'**, Sakura thought. She just couldn't help herself. **I hope Jimmy doesn't cut this scene…I'm going to forget the lines _again_ if he does.**

_"I think I had this assignment three years ago," Akito said simply, "Professor Oniga right?"_

_"Hai." Rosaline said quietly. Akito began walking Rosaline out of literature section. "I'm a senior at Tokyo University. I major in business. You?"_

_"Aii…" Rosaline smiled weakly, feeling that her major was so insignificant compared to Akito's. "I major in…creative writing."_

_Akito laughed. "Creative writing! A girl like you should major in religion."_

_Rosaline narrowed her eyes. "What? Why religion?"_

_"Then you can learn your origin. You know. Where angels came from." Akito smiled, showing Rosaline a row of glittery white teeth._

_"You flatter me, Akito." Rosaline replied. _Somehow Sakura felt flattered too.

"CUT!" Jimmy yelled from his director's seat as the camera stopped rolling. The whole crew had walked from Princess Park to the bookstore across from it, Princess Books. Jimmy was superstitious, and he felt it crucial that something so royal would encourage the movie. Besides, Princess Books was pretty grand itself, being funded by the royal family in Japan.

"Great job, you guys!" Jimmy congratulated Daisuke and Sakura, shaking both of their hands. "You know, next month we'll have to go to China to shoot. I'm thinking Harbin to shoot the snow and I want there to be an open-door ice skating thing." Jimmy thought to himself.

Sakura nodded nervously. She felt too overwhelmed to breathe in Daisuke's presence. She was supposed to have a crush on Jimmy! Who was…seven years senior…while Daisuke was Syaoran's age… her mind is bursting in flames.

"Good job, Mashimato," Sakura smiled, extending her hand to touch Daisuke's. Daisuke shook hers quickly. His grip was strong and steady, she noted. "Daisuke," he told her. "Don't call me Mashimato. Daisuke." He winked. Sakura chuckled. "Okay, Daisuke."

"And seriously, Miss Sakura. Did it hurt?"

* * *

Sakura got out of Syaoran's car, her heart a happy thing. Daisuke's comment had thrown her completely off the cliff as she felt herself falling for his charms. "No." Sakura mumbled stupidly, her robotic mind telling her to stay focused. Sudden she felt herself being yanked back while a series of honks deafened her ears. She abruptly turned around. 

Syaoran's eyes gazed attentively at hers. "Kinomoto, what were you thinking, walking on the street without looking at both your sides! You could have been killed just now."

Sakura blinked. She looked around. She was in the middle of the street, and the car that whooshed past her had already left, its owner flicking her off. Sakura placed her hand on her chest dramatically and sighed. "Oh my god, that car!"

"Yes, you idiot. Now let's go!" Syaoran snapped, clearly irritated that Sakura didn't even take the chance to thank him for saving her life. Without her, their movie will never get finished, and she would die painfully at twenty one.

Syaoran pulled the glass door open for Sakura as she entered the lobby cheerfully, her mind still browsing the movie scene. What could she have been thinking of that was so important that she didn't notice cars passing her by? Syaoran thought, confused. What a strange person.

Sakura pressed the button for the elevator as Syaoran quickly walked over to Aki for a confirmation. Aki nodded his head as he handed Syaoran some small papers. "All done, Syaoran."

Syaoran grinned. "How much?"

"You'll see." Aki smirked evilly as he hi-fived Syaoran. "Score!" they both muttered happily. Now it was Syaoran's turn to be super dooper evil.

"Come _on_, Li!" Sakura hollered impatiently from within the elevator. "Gotta go, Aki," Syaoran said hurriedly as he winked. Aki gave him a thumbs-up.

"God, you're so slow, Li. I wasted a whole ten seconds just waiting for you to get in." Sakura complained as she looked at her watch.

"And that's what, 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000001 percent of your life?" Syaoran said in aggravation. He was getting _really_ sick of her now. The elevator door closed with a ding as the two stood uncomfortably in silence.

_God. _For the first time, Syaoran hated that his apartment is on the top floor. _Why does it have to be on the 58th floor?__But soon, soon I'll be able to get rid of her._

Sakura shifted and curled herself in a ball at the corner of the elevator. When they got on the 33rd floor an old lady entered, her cane supporting her weight. The three stood in awkward silence again. Ding! The old lady got out at 54th floor.

"Only four more floors to go!" Syaoran said cheerfully. Sakura ignored him, studying her reflection in the bronze mirror against her.

When they stepped out, Syaoran felt his heart thump louder. He got out his keys. His hands were shaking fearfully. _What will she do once she finds out?_ He thought bitterly, wishing that he hadn't pulled a prank like this. It _was_ funny, but it wasn't…_that _funny.

The lock turned in slow motion as Syaoran's heartbeat walloped quicker and quicker. When he pushed open the door, Sakura was smiling sheepishly at the ceiling. Syaoran stood in awe, observing his apartment.

And then, he grinned. "Come in, Kinomoto," he said sweetly.

Sakura shook her head back into reality as she stepped in. At first she had no reaction at all, merely gazing at how empty the apartment looked. It was then that she noticed how empty it looked that she screeched.

Syaoran made sure to cover his ears.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED!" she shrieked as she turned around and looked at the space around her. Syaoran looked down. There was a small bag resting against the door. Smirking, he grabbed it and grabbed Sakura's arm and led her out.

He pushed her on the other side of his marble door and grinned, handing her some bills that Aki had just given him. "We had a great auction today," he smirked, "a friend of mine auctioned all your stuff. It was a great sale, I heard. Once people heard that _you_ owned them, they flocked here like crazy."

Sakura made what sounded like a very angry noise. He shoved the money in Sakura's hands and handed her the small bag. "Nobody wanted this, by the way." He smiled, walked back, and shut the door in her face. Sakura was too shocked to react to any of this. She slowly looked down at the bills in her hand.

He gave her thirteen dollars. Thirteen dollars for all the clothes and bed sheets and electronics that she had brought here. Thirteen dollars.

She looked at the bag. Slowly she pulled apart its lips and peered inside.

It was then she set her mind on murdering Syaoran. She stormed out of the building quickly, never failing to scream one last time for the whole world to hear. She dropped the money and the bag at his door and rushed off.

On the floor were three porno magazines. That was the thing that no one wanted.

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note. hahaah revenge sweet revenge! The porno magazines… Sakura didn't own them, Syaoran just wanted to piss her off! Anyway, did you guys like this chapter? I'm sorry it's short… I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter!**

**Oh. Clarification. Jimmy and Daisuke are both really complicated characters. Jimmy sees Sakura as his sister (a.k.a. like Yukito) while Daisuke is a young, famous bachelor who's really good at pickup lines. Hahaah. Well anyway, we'll see how the story goes. Maybe I'll kill off Daisuke and make Jimmy the main object of her affection again. Maybe not. I'm not sure yetttttt. **

**Ohhh. And the name Akito Hayama is from Kodocha. Daisuke is from DNAngel, obviously. I don't know any cool Japanese names so sorry…I had to steal them from other mangas : ( **

**REVIEW!**


	5. The Big Revenge

**A WINTER'S TALE**  
_A fiction by moondocc_  
The Re-written Version of _A Winter's Tale_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Let's just say that, if someone had sold all of your things, and I mean, _all _of your things, for a mere…_thirteen _dollars, there would be no control of your anger. Well, that's exactly how Kinomoto Sakura felt. Her hands clenched into tiny fists, her head broiling in rage, her eyes screaming fury. There was, indeed, _no_ amount of vivid vocabulary to portray even _close_ to how this famous actress felt.

Among the things that were sold, a Chanel jacket, a LV purse, a pair of eight-hundred-dollar Coach sandals, Sakura had also lost her favorite pair of True Religion jeans. She had brought _all_ of her clothes there. _All _of her name brand clothes, including some of the designs that Tomoyo had given her as gifts. Oh boy, was _she_ mad.

She knocked on the door furiously; pounding it as if it were Syaoran's blasted head, and then kicked it one more time. She waited a while, humming bright tunes to herself to calm herself down. She looked around the hallway. The apartment building was pretty grand, one hundred stories in all. The carpets were in a rich lip red color and the wallpapers were of a comfortable pink. She carefully noted the brick red door in front of her, made of only the highest quality of Phoenician wood, which are now extinct.

"Oh, hello," she said in her happiest voice possible as a head peeked out from behind the door and eyed her up and down.

"Thank _god_ it's not the tabloid. Sorry, Sakura, this week has been frantic. Please come in."

"Thank you, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," she said apologetically as she stepped in. Her dress was still lavender…with green stripes running across it. The moment she thought about that she clenched her fists again.

The door creaked wide open, giving her a full view of the apartment. The first thing Sakura did was gasp at how luxurious it looked. It was extremely spacious, with full windows running on the side of the apartment giving complete access to the metropolitan view of Tokyo, Japan, and its beautiful night lights. Her hand involuntarily covered her mouth as she examined the magnificence of the living room, large with some lime green colored bean bags in the center accompanied with lime green couches that didn't have a back.

It was the apartment of the 22nd century.

"How beautiful!" Sakura chirped, forgetting her grudge with that conceited, selfish, hateful bastard. "Yes, I had a whole team design it. Everything here is just pure white, except for the couches."

"I love your apartment, Jimmy. It's a hundred times better than mine. Mine is so…antique." Sakura said sadly.

"Haha, it's not, Sakura, yours is cute," Jimmy said kindly, leading Sakura to the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh yes, please. I've had a bad day," Sakura grunted. "Do you have soda?"

"Of course!" Jimmy said happily as he strolled into the kitchen. Sakura sat on the couch, uncomfortable because it didn't have a back. She slowly began to miss the couches at Syaoran's. Then she shook the thought away.

The couches were arranged in a way that they surrounded a small glass table in the center. She glanced at it casually. There was a manuscript for some movie called _Somebody_, which was a weird name, Sakura reasoned, and a cup of unfinished coffee.

"Whoa!" A voice cracked behind her. Sakura turned around abruptly.

"Miss Sakura?" the familiar (and handsome) face said carefully.

"Oh yes! Sakura," Jimmy yelled from the kitchen, having heard the loud crack, "I forgot to tell you, Daisuke Mashimato is also here today!"

"I can see that," Sakura smiled weakly. "What brings you here?" Daisuke asked as he walked over to the center of the living room and stabled his glass of wine on the glass table.

"Li auctioned all my things during our shoot today," she started, "all for thirteen dollars."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "What?" he couldn't believe his ears. That was too sudden and too unexpected for a "What brings you here?" question.

"Yes, he sold all my things for thirteen dollars, and presented me with three porno magazines," she groaned in frustration. "I know we've only just met and I don't want you to think badly of me because of this, but I really, really, _really_ feel like murdering that son of a gun now."

Daisuke laughed. Sakura gave him a dirty look. "I'm sorry," he continued, "that was just too cute. The way you're mad…that was too cute." He smirked. Somehow Daisuke had managed to tip the corner of her mouth…just a little bit.

At this time Jimmy came back with Sakura's soda and handed it to her. "So what brings you here today, Sakura?" he sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. He held a soda in his hand too, leaving the coffee unwanted as he took a gulp.

"Li Syaoran sold all of Sakura's things for thirteen dollars," Daisuke volunteered to explain.

"Pfffffft." Jimmy spilled soda everywhere. His mouth was then open in awe in what he had done. Sakura looked down at her lavender dress. "Hoee… I guess I can't wear this anymore."

"I'm sorry," Jimmy apologized quickly, "that was too big of news to absorb and process while I'm taking a gulp. I'll buy you a new dress, Sakura. One that looks exactly like yours."

"No it's ok," Sakura said sulkily, "Li has already convinced me to sit on a wet paint bench." She said as she turned around and showed Daisuke and Jimmy. Both of them laughed wildly.

"It's not funny!" Sakura protested. "How can someone be such a big bully like that? I wasn't even aware that devils existed until the recent days of my life!"

Daisuke looked sympathetic. "Jimmy, it's _your_ fault for letting me stay with Li. He's such a brainless baka! The past three days living together with such an idiotic man has left me emotionally scarred! And it's only been three days and he's already thrown me out."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but your chemistry with Syaoran has truly bettered! It almost looks like you're a true couple on screen!" Jimmy argued. Daisuke agreed.

Sakura grunted. "What am I going to do? I walked four miles to get here. I'm hot, I'm sweaty, I feel like crap. I can't just let him get away with this. No I can't. He needs to be punished."

"That bit is true." Daisuke nodded, "Syaoran Li is my social opponent. Because of his popularity he always steals roles that were originally intended for me."

Sakura's emerald eyes shone compassionately. "Yes, that is true. I heard you were among top choice for the lead role for _A Winter's Tale_, except Li beat you."

"Yes, yes, so now I'm a supporting actor," said Daisuke sadly, "that's why I handed this manuscript, _Somebody_, to Jimmy, hoping that he'll cast me as the lead," Daisuke motioned the manuscript on the table.

"Maybe Syaoran won't be trying out for this script," said Jimmy kindly. "We'll see how this movie turns out, won't we, Daisuke?"

"Yeah, I guess." Daisuke moped. In an instant he brightened up again, smiling, "what should we do about the punishment? It has to be something equally or worse than what he did to you!"

"Frankly I don't think there _is_ anything worse than selling all of my name-brand clothes for thirteen dollars," Sakura said sulkily. "That Syaoran is one devil," Jimmy nodded to himself, "I shouldn't have cast him. This isn't right, to play a prank like this."

"Of course it isn't right!" Daisuke said passionately. "Miss Sakura has only been living with Li for three days! How can you do something like this in three days time?"

Jimmy nodded. "Well, I've known him for three years. I bet he's been planning this all along," Sakura groaned. "I should have done something earlier. Now I suffer the consequences."

"Don't worry, Miss Sakura, I have an idea of what to do," grinned Daisuke evilly. "Oh?"

**

* * *

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

* * *

"You can do this, Miss Sakura, don't worry," Daisuke smiled as Sakura got out of his Porsche. "Do you think so, Daisuke?" 

"Yes, yes, just surprise him a bit," Daisuke gave her a thumbs-up. They had stopped in front of Syaoran's apartment complex as Sakura raised her head to glance at the top floor. She could vaguely make out a light, but she wasn't sure if that was Syaoran's apartment.

"I'm a little bit nervous," Sakura whispered. Daisuke had already slammed his car door and now stood at full height next to the short and skinny actress. "It's okay," he beamed, "just let yourself go with it."

"You've done this a million times, right?" Sakura asked carefully, her heart thumping. It wasn't thumping because of the presence of Daisuke, but what she was about to do. She was seriously frightened.

"Nope. Never." Daisuke laughed. "Just remember this and repeat after me. No strings attached."

"No strings attached," Sakura repeated, enunciating each word carefully, "no strings attached. OK, I got it."

"Got it? Good. Now go," Daisuke literally pushed her in front of the door to the lobby and pulled the handle. "Don't be afraid, Miss Sakura, I'll be watching over you."

Sakura braved a weak smile. "Ok, here I go!" she flaunted into the lobby with a confident look on her face. "Hi Aki," she smirked slyly, and waved at Aki, who was dozing off at his post. Aki instantaneously woke up, alarmed, and stared at her as she walked by.

She didn't say anything more. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Aki dialing a number. _He must be calling Li…to warn my arrival_, she sneered to herself. Ding! The elevator's doors opened as she stepped in and pushed the "close" button.

_Only fifty-eight floors to go until eternal salvation!_ She grinned. She pondered about Daisuke's master plan. Will it succeed? She seriously doubted that, but it was worth a shot. It was better than going to jail under the charge of "first degree homicide".

Sakura stood in front of the same marble door that she had just been thrown out of earlier and knocked three times. Syaoran had just received a call from Aki and almost fell off the chair that he was sitting in. He opened the door carefully, a blatant expression on his face. "What do you want?" he said coldly.

Sakura swallowed her gasp. Syaoran was shirtless again! Why does that bastard walk around half-naked everyday? Is this a habit? She gulped, unsure of what to do. The question becomes: to revenge or not to revenge?

The obvious answer is yes, let's revenge and kick Li's sorry ass. Sakura felt a rush of adrenaline as her hand gripped Syaoran's cheek and leaned in, pulling his lips with hers passionately. Syaoran, completely taken aback, widened his eyes, his eyeballs almost jumping out of their frames. His voice was muffled by her hurried kisses as she pushed herself into his apartment. She secretly smirked to herself.

_Step One: get into the apartment._ Check.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him violently onto the sofa, still planting him frantic kisses over his eyelids, his nose, his ears. Her hands trailed slyly from his neck to his muscular body, to which she all manipulated him too easily. She could feel his hurried breathing and slight moaning as her fingers teased his chest.

She leaned in, closing their space so that soft wind blew against her face, lifting strands of hair on her forehead that were falling over her closed eyes. Both of her hands were on his cheeks now as she forced her tongue into his tightly shut mouth. He made a stifled sound of protest but soon caved in to her gentle kisses as her tongue explored the walls of his mouth. Syaoran knew he was making a mistake. But when you have a beautiful girl who's voluntarily kissing you like crazy you don't refuse her. You kiss her back.

The world feels hotter, more heated.

Sakura's eyes opened quickly when she felt Syaoran's tongue delve into _her_ mouth. Her heartbeat quickened as their position changed and soon he was on top of her, caressing her lips with an extravagant force. Syaoran smirked to himself. _This was this pumpkin's plan? _This is _nothing_. All she needs is a little stimulation and some Syaoran Li. Once she knew the great extent of power that he wields she'll cave into anything he does.

Sakura panicked, noting that their position was now reversed. _She _was the one with the labored breathing and he was the one that was suffocating her. Daisuke's plan was for her to seduce him with confused, yet passionate kisses, but he was doing that _to_ her! Not only did she not confuse him (well, for a second she did), he was confusing her! Alarmed, Sakura pulled Syaoran's face yet closer to hers, so close that she accidentally bit his lips. She hoped to puzzle him. Instead he whimpered from the taste of blood, but recovered within a second as he again, savored her lips eagerly. She was here, making out with the most wanted bachelor in Japan, and possibly China, as her brain screamed out of control, and her body did the exact opposite.

She was supposed to nail him! Feeling failure of her plan, Sakura pushed Syaoran away abruptly and stood up before she completely embarrassed herself. "Get out." She ordered, pointing at the door.

Syaoran blinked. "Excuse me?" he scoffed icily, his amber eyes of stone observing her in derision. "This is _my _apartment."

"Get out, right now, or I'll leave." Sakura said dangerously.

"I've already thrown you out, in case you don't remember," Syaoran mocked, amused. "Chicken-brain."

Sakura gave him a death glare, trying best not to focus on his bare body. She could wear muted rain outside. She glanced at the large window drawing from ceiling to floor. The piece of glass was stained with tiny clear drops that attached to it like leeches. Indeed, millions of droplets of rain slashed on the ground as intense thunder and lightning stroke the harmless earth. One strike had just brightened up the sky for about a second.

Sakura grunted, her fists clenching tightly together. Biting her lips, she walked up to Syaoran and did the unthinkable. She stomped him on the foot, hard, as he yelped in surprise and began hopping, his hands wrapping around the poor thing. She blew him a raspberry, ran, and closed the door with a bang behind her.

She couldn't bare it anymore. She just couldn't. She was supposed to steal Syaoran's wallet (and max out all of his credit cards, no less) while she was kissing him, but somehow, the power of _his_ kiss was so great that all she could do was trying to fight back the urge of kissing him back. But that was what _he_ was supposed to do! Her plan had turned completely upside down!

She had underestimated Syaoran Li. Truly, truly underestimated.

Little did she know, Syaoran was thinking the same thing about her.

**

* * *

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

* * *

Sakura pushed the door from the lobby as she felt rain droplets land on her like rotted squash. She didn't even think that she could think of such an analogy to compare something as beautiful as rain with rotten squash, but she couldn't think right now. Her mind wasn't exactly working straight. She knew from the first moment that Daisuke had told her the plan that she was doomed to fail and her intuition was horribly correct. She felt like such a disappointment, not able to seduce a man like Syaoran Li, who was the easiest person on earth to seduce. 

He _is_ the most wanted bachelor, after all. And wanted bachelors always cave into women easily, but never taking them seriously. That was exactly what Sakura was trying to imitate! She was trying out the philosophy, "no strings attached". But it seems that Syaoran Li had personally _invented_ the stupid theory and had completely thrown her off the meter gauge! She was no where _near_ the level of sophistication and no where _near_ the level of seduction skills as him.

Fuck. To add to her broody mood, she is now inextricably wet. From head to toe. She had been standing in the pouring rain for two minutes, and now her lavender dress is without a doubt, ruined. From the green stripes running across it to Jimmy's accidentally coke spills to the torrential downpour, this dress is officially pronounced "dead".

Sakura had just had one of the worst days in her life. Thirteen dollars to passionate kisses in one day? Who can take that? That's like the nightmare that most people only get in dreams dawning on her so-called "successful" life. Sakura groaned. She sat on the extending bricks of Syaoran's apartment building and pressed her hands against her forehead. Her body was dripping wet. It had only been a minute or two since she had come out of his heated room with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, but to her, the moment that she had failed completely signaled the beginning of her surrender to him. No matter how hard she tried, she'll still be a disappointment to herself. She'll never beat him at his own game. That bastard.

The rain slashed down like knives of steel, burning and hitting her body so frequently that it ached. She could feel arrows dropping on her tender face harshly, as if purposely cutting her soft skin.

_This must be my punishment_, Sakura thought bitterly, _punishment for that stupid plan. I wished I had inquired Daisuke how to handle this situation more…_ She growled. She felt like screaming in the pouring rain. Not that anyone would hear her anyway since her sense of propriety had already stopped her.

Oh, what the hell. Who wouldn't scream after having such a horrible day?

"AHH!" Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs. "I _HATE_ YOU LI SYAORAN! I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH YOU DUMBASS! WHY DON'T YOU JUST JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND _DIE_!"

Now that felt good. She felt a sense of relief and the rain seemed to drop harder. It wasn't pain anymore. It was joy. Excitement. Thrill. Screaming makes everyone feel better. Screaming relieves stress. And stress was just what Sakura had too much of today.

"Enough of your cursing?" Someone said coldly. The rain had stopped. Sakura looked up; there is a black roof above her head. She was dripping wet still.

"I hate you, Li. You make my life so fucking miserable." She spat.

Syaoran's eyes never faltered. His eyes simply bored sternly into hers. "You need to stop this craziness. This mad cursing. It doesn't suit you."

"Oh? Craziness doesn't suit me? Then what does, huh?" Sakura inquired dangerously, her arms swinging back and forth, acting as if she was drunk. Inside, she felt pain throb against her heart, so powerful that her body felt out of control. Her heart was miserable, beating wildly, so untamed that the pressure was too great for her to bear. "What exactly suits Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran? Aren't I always the crazy one in your eyes? Aren't I always the stupid, idiot dummy who always tumbles over or walks into a tree or bumps her head against glass doors?"

Syaoran said nothing. His eyes continue to bore into her eyes, killing her. Overwhelmed with frustration Sakura grabbed Syaoran's collar and pulled him close to her.

"Don't pity me, Li. You don't have the _right_ to." She hissed.

His eyes never left hers. They showed neither hurt or irritation or frustration or anger. He merely looked at her with utter contempt. The rain stopped over her head, the roof above her so strong and powerful. The sound of the rain never ceased crackling against the thin veil over her, but her heart, darker than the darkest night, pounded in a mess. She didn't want him to pity her. Not her of all people. This wasn't just about the money anymore. No, it wasn't. This is more than that stupid auction.

This is _life_.

Moreover, this is _her_ life. Her life and Syaoran Li's life. Her path is trapped and entangled within his, but never seeking a way out. She never tried, anyway, believing that fate has already cut out her road for her. But now it was time. It was time to untangle this web of lies and deceit and heartbreak and step out of her cocoon and become a butterfly.

She truly, truly, despised him. With hatred as an impetus, Sakura pushed Syaoran away violently. The rain started again, this time landing harder and harder on her body, her face, her hair, her arms, her legs dripping with the wonders of nature. The roof disappeared. The feel of water against her became all too real again; the sound was condensing into her focus, the taste was all too authentic. The bittersweet taste of rain.

She walked away from him, never bothering to look back.

Behind her, he watched her disappear, never bothering to follow.

It was a curse bestowed upon them. Binding the two of them together. Sakura lumped in the heavy downpour, her mouth still tasted of his tender lips as her tears mixed with droplets of rainwater. She hated weakness. She hated crying. Especially weakness and crying over as something stupid as him.

But then she chose to cry. No one could tell the difference between a droplet of tear and a droplet of rain, anyway.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
**Welcome to my life

* * *

**_

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note. **Thanks to **Akkirako Chikuro** for correcting the mistake! Dasuke is now changed to Daisuke, as in DNAngel.

**gahhh! Angst! Well, not really, since this chapter was really confusing. Yes, Sakura's plan was seduction, and no, she didn't succeed. She failed because Syaoran was so good at seducing people, therefore "she could never beat him at his own game". I hate it when stories have someone succeed so easily, you know? Like everything goes the character's way and everyone got their revenge easily. This is reality, baby. Nothing is easy. And the "Roof" over her head, that's Syaoran's black umbrella because I wasn't really clear on that. **

**And no, you guys, there are no sparks of love yet, possibly because she _really, really _hates him right now. **

**Haha, SS off to a horrible, horrible start! They're both so heartless, aren't they? Well I guess especially Syaoran. He's starting to look pretty bad in this story. Oh, and if you guys wonder what her next scheme will be, I don't know yet. But hopefully something evil because the next chapter (I hope) will be a little bit surprising (or maybe the next and the one after that). **

**Anyway, please review! I look forward to reading your thoughts!**


	6. Two Words Never Said

**A WINTER'S TALE**  
_A fiction by moondocc_  
The Re-written Version of _A Winter's Tale_

**Author's Note. Yes, I know last chapter was a little bit unexpected and _definitely _NOT funny and _really_ dramatic, but this chapter will hopefully lighten the mood! And two of the reviewers had the right idea about the clothes thingy. Read on!**

This chapter is dedicated to **Avelyn Lauren**. You have followed me since what, You've Got Mail, eh? (or maybe Twisted?) Thanks for reviewing through thick and thin :)

**CHAPTER SIX**

A series of hurried knocking beat against the wooden door in a dramatic and quick rhythm. It was barely nine in the morning and Syaoran had just gone to sleep three hours ago. He wasn't exactly in the mood for early-morning visits especially when he has just drifted off into sleep at 6AM. Boy, was he angry when he dragged his heavy feet out of the bed and slung his shoulders towards the direction of the door. Sometimes he really hated how big his apartment was. That means he had to walk more. And walking more was by no means Syaoran's priority at 9AM in the morning.

Slowly he turned the knob, prepared to tell whoever it is on the other side to shut up. "What is it?" Syaoran asked meekly, his eyes barely open to receive the intense sunlight seething from the windows in the hallway. To his surprise the man opposite of him pushed him right back into his apartment with such a drastic force that he almost fell over. The visitor marched into his living room angrily, his hand a ready fist.

"Syaoran Li," the man with jet black hair and emerald eyes snapped, "how _dare_ you sell _all _of my sister's things for thirteen dollars and then send her home in the pouring rain without a cab and umbrella?" Touya demanded, his eyes raging with fury.

Syaoran blinked and immediately widened his eyes and stared at the six-foot-four man standing in front of him. He towered Syaoran's own six feet like a giant mutant, killing him not softly, but intensely with those bulging glares of his. "Good morning, Touya," Syaoran faked cheerfully, walking carelessly into the kitchen. "Thank you for visiting me, it's been months since you've paid me a visit here."

Touya's eyes followed Syaoran impulsively, knowing that he was up to no good. "Would you like anything to drink?" Syaoran asked casually, looking into his fridge. "Pepsi, perhaps?"

Shaking like a wet chicken, Syaoran grabbed a Pepsi can from the refrigerator and turned around. He also jumped back irritably when he saw Touya standing next to him, his nostrils flaring like a bull. He quickly shoved the can of soda into Touya's palms and evaded his death glares. Mind working like a mechanic workshop and wheels turning furiously as if to come up with an escape route, Syaoran decided to converse with Touya in order to buy some time; small talks weren't exactly his best cup of tea, but in a situation like this, the situation between life and death, one can often come up with monstrous strength to defeat those of the corrupt.

In this case, the corrupt would be who else but the raging Spanish bull, Touya Kinomoto? Even Syaoran found himself ridiculous. There was no way that he even surpassed the level of deftness that Touya possessed, to which he cursed himself utterly with disdain at having not attended Kung Fu lessons in the past three months. What to do, what to do, Syaoran pondered seriously as a very angry Touya inspected his every move from behind, a playful smirk ornamenting his lips. There was no way that Syaoran can escape now, not after what he had done to Mr. Red Bull's sister. This actor is going _down_.

Just when Syaoran turned around to ask Touya about a certain Daidouji, Touya decided it was best for him to throw in a punch targeted right in Syaoran's right eye. Baffled, Syaoran tumbled over two beanie bags and one coffee table, eventually dropping hard in a single and most painful landing.

"Ouch…" Syaoran moaned, one hand rubbing his behind while the other hand nursed his eye. "What the hell, Touya!" he hollered feverishly, although he knew what that punch was for. His eye felt intense pain, like shards of glass cutting across his pupils over and over again.

"That's for selling out my sister," Touya barked, standing tall over a cowering Syaoran, who was wiggling painfully on the floor. "And that's for leaving her _in the rain_ alone so she had to walk three miles to my house," Touya kicked Syaoran again, only this time hard in the stomach, a sudden approach that surprised the victim. Syaoran yelped in twinge, his hands automatically moving to hug his wounded abs.

Somehow he had known that this would happen. Somehow he had known that Touya would never forgive him for all the tricks that he's played on Sakura. Touya's overprotective mode is turned on, as it always has been, and he realized, after those two throbbing blows, that his third eye has always kept a profile on Syaoran's whereabouts and his ulterior motives. Maybe he shouldn't have ticked off the most controlling brother in the whole world, the most overprotective, domineering sibling that one could ever wish to _avoid_. Or maybe Sakura had simply sent her six-foot-four brother over here to give Syaoran a nice ass-whopping. If that was what she had intended, then she had gotten her wish. This was a good one, Syaoran noted. A very good one. His stomach was on fire, so fierce the flames that no amount of words can accurately describe his aching, damaged tissues.

"I should have never trusted you, gaki. Look what you've done to my sister," Touya spat, his tone hiding hints of murder, "you almost killed her by making her walk all that way to my place in the biggest pouring rain since fucking prehistoric dinosaur age!"

Syaoran said nothing. He merely lay on the ground avoiding Touya's gaze. "Go apologize to her," he ordered. Syaoran flipped. He didn't exactly want to say "go to hell" to Touya's face, because that would cost him another ass-whopping. In the end, he decided that silence was probably the best answer.

Touya knelt down besides Syaoran, his emerald eyes locked Syaoran's sight sympathetically. "I'm sorry man," he apologized as Syaoran widened his eyes in shock, "but that was what a dutiful brother had to do. Now seriously go apologize to Sakura. She's very upset. If you don't apologize to her, then she probably wouldn't go to the _Only Hope_ premiere with you." Touya explained, his voice channeling a tone of worry.

Syaoran stayed awed at Touya's sudden friendliness.

"Come on, Syaoran, the premiere is this Saturday. And it takes months of careful shopping to purchase the right things to wear. If you don't apologize now, she's never going to forgive you, and the media will _never_ _ever_ forget what you have done to Sakura."

Syaoran's ears sharpened a little bit, wiggling a little as if to show Touya that he was listening. "If you don't apologize to Sakura, then the press will know that you are not a true couple, and they will blame it on you! We already have blackmailers in this building who have heard my sister's screams."

Syaoran sighed. "You will be the one who will take the fall, and you may never even be able to recover from this kind of national shocker…" Touya elucidated in grief. "As your best friend, I don't want to see that happening to you, Syaoran."

Syaoran stayed silent, his ears slightly red from embarrassment lying in such a vulnerable position. He didn't show any will to move away, nor did he show any animosity towards the man who had just punched him twice. Somehow he felt like he deserved to take those hits for causing his partner so much pain. He honestly wished he hadn't pulled a prank like that on Sakura. Sure, she was a pain in the ass, but she hadn't done anything to deserve that.

Now he just really hoped that Kinomoto didn't tell Kinomoto's stupid overprotective brother about their little "encounter" last night. When Sakura's lips crushed his, he felt his heart beating wild out of control, like an unstable erupting volcano. His world was crumbling down, an earthquake brutally taking over his life, taking over his possessions, as if the sisters of Fate had cruelly thrust manly urges upon his chest, tempting him into giving in to his intuitions.

Receiving no response from him, Touya decided to leave the lying man on the floor alone. He stopped by the door, giving him one last glance. "Go to my apartment. Apologize, gaki. Or else." He warned as he closed the door quietly behind him.

_The premiere of _Only Hope_ huh_, Syaoran thought bitterly. This Saturday? That's too soon for him to speak two simple words: I'm sorry. What he needed right now was definitely to ready his mindset for Sakura's reaction.

"Eriol, where are you?" Syaoran spoke quietly into his cell phone.

"I'm out," Eriol said simply. Syaoran noted that Eriol lived with Touya who is now housing his worst adversary.

"Is Touya at home?" He asked.

"Touya asked you to apologize, huh?" Eriol laughed into the receiver. Syaoran grunted. "How is she?"

"Not too well," Eriol said truthfully, "she's been sulky this whole morning. I think she's probably at home watching TV or something right now."

"Oh. Is Touya home then?" He asked again, hoping that this time he'll weasel an answer out of Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"No. Touya's at Tomoyo's place," Eriol said simply. "He's there to return the tape she gave him two days ago. I swear, Touya watched the tape within minutes after Tomoyo left—"

"Thanks bye!" Syaoran said quickly and hung up. On the other end, Eriol frowned at his cell phone. "Stupid potato," he cursed.

Grabbing his coat and shutting the door violently behind him, Syaoran put on his sunglasses and got in a cab. Memories of what happened last night came flooding back into his brain as his heart pounded wildly. He gave the driver the address to Touya's flat. He looked at the bags sitting next to his legs: there were at least twelve bags of designer clothing, each of which containing an expensive piece or two of clothing purchased by who else but his personal shopper, Jonu Teroki. He just hoped that these were Kinomoto's size.

Syaoran knocked on the door quietly, feeling stupid for carrying twelve bags of all different shaps and sizes in his hands. Nevertheless, he managed to look confident when a sick-smelling Kinomoto Sakura opened the door, saw him, widened her eyes, wrinkled her nose, then shut it in his face.

"Kinomoto!" He yelled from the other side. Sakura merely took two pieces of tissue paper and stuck it in her ears. "Kinomoto, open the goddamn door!" Syaoran screamed. Here he kicked the door several times, hoping that it will annoy Sakura. It didn't. Unfortunately she was in the other room, her TV blasting at a monstrous volume.

"KINOMOTO!" Syaoran screeched again, kicking and pounding the door in a most violent manner. People who have passed him by in the hallway gave him a curious look as his glare caused them to look away innocently again. "GODDAMN!" He cursed at the top of his lungs, and decided to give one last kick on the door.

Nope, no answer. None whatsoever. "This woman!" He groaned in frustration as he threw his hands dramatically in the air. Then, deciding that nothing will change Kinomoto's mind, he slumped himself against the wooden door and sat solemnly, looking at the bags with a profound interest.

Twenty minutes passed. Kinomoto refused to give Syaoran a chance to even apologize. Syaoran had already examined six pieces of the clothing from four different bags. They were all very nice. Very, very expensive. Syaoran's heartstrings winced slightly when he looked at their price labels. One beautiful evening gown cost him two million yen (roughly twenty thousand dollars).

But he had to admit, his personal shopper _did_ have good taste, even if it _was_, unfortunately, an expensive taste. He studied the dress with careful precision. The dress was crimson, a color of dramatic confidence and intense sexuality, with a spaghetti strap lingering from one of the shoulders across to the other side (**a/n:** so it's like a spaghetti strap on one shoulder, the fabric going across the dress, but no strap on the other shoulder…it's bare). The fabric was silk, and it was beautifully cut, with a waist that would hug Sakura's waist tightly. The dress draped down into waves of ruffles around the knee, but was stylized in a diagonal way, so that one end ended at the knee, while the other end ended at the mid-calf. Whatever it was, it would look beautiful on Sakura. Perhaps she can wear it to the premiere… today _is_ Wednesday, after all.

Another forty minutes passed. Syaoran had finished examining the contents of all of the bags present and was now just bored out of his mind. He was tired of sitting against the door, so he rested his head on one of the bags and proceeded to lie on the carpeted floor with a most wistful expression on his face. It was almost two in the afternoon, and Miss Drama Queen has still not opted to open the door for him.

"Stupid woman," Syaoran cursed.

"Who are you calling stupid?" The same voice that ass-whopped him this morning said out of nowhere. Sitting up straight immediately and taking off his sunglasses, Syaoran saw a very amused Touya standing next to him, his shadow covering his.

"Whoa!" Touya gaped, pointing at Syaoran's face, "Your eye! It looks terrible!"

"What!" Syaoran screamed, jumping up. Quickly he grabbed the doorknob and looked into its reflective material. "TOUYA! YOU ARE SO DEAD MEAT!" Syaoran yelled as he pointed at his eye, "I am going to sue you!"

Touya laughed heartily. "Right, right. Don't pull jokes you aren't liable to, Syaoran." Syaoran glared. "How long have you been waiting?"

Syaoran ignored him, pouting his lips. His hand rose consciously to cover his blackened right eye. "About an hour," he finally caved in. "Where the hell have you been?"

Touya cleared his throat and took out his keys. "Oh, _I _know," Syaoran said in oblivion, "Daidouji-san, correct?" Syaoran's eyebrow arched suspiciously.

"Get in," Touya ordered, avoiding Syaoran's gaze. Syaoran nodded with an innocent glee marked on his face. "All right, Touya," he stuck out his tongue, "_I'll_ get in," he winked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Touya asked, his hands folding across his buff chest. "Why the hell were you winking at me for?"

Syaoran sighed dramatically, as if playing a part in a drama-king commercial. "Nothing, nothing," he waved his hand in the air, "_nothing_ at all."

Touya sighed and closed the door behind him. Syaoran crossed the room in a most confident manner and decided to see what's going on with our little heroine/drama queen/annoying pumpkin.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Syaoran sing-songed. He didn't know why he felt a sudden adrenaline rush. Perhaps because of the twelve bags he has in his hand, perhaps because he knew Touya's secret.

"Go away, you bastard," came the familiar, high voice from within. Syaoran shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere without seeing you first, darling!"

Inside the room, Sakura raised her eyebrow, so high that it was lost behind her bangs. "Darling?" she whispered to herself, "who the hell does he think he is? That insolent, conceited, annoying, arrogant, pompous pig!"

"Please, sweetheart! You made me wait for an hour!" Syaoran said in agony. This bit was true, and there was no denying that. But he still managed to say it sweetly, as if an hour was a mere ten hours, and that he would spend his lifetime cowering prettily behind her door.

Sakura glared at the wood that separated her away from Syaoran, shooting bullets at it with her emerald orbs, which are now fused with a mix of hatred and suspicion. She wore a pink bathrobe tied loosely around her waist, and her TV was still blaring loudly with the theme of The O.C. playing. She was on an O.C. marathon.

Another series of hurried knocking came, this time matched with a different voice. "Kaijuu! Open the door now!"

"No!" Sakura screamed at the door. Then, crossing the room, Sakura placed her hand on the knob firmly and screamed. "tell Li to go home! I don't want to see him now!"

"Oh, kaijuu, but you'll enjoy seeing him, after what I've done today," Touya said playfully. Sakura wrinkled her eyes. "What did you do to him today?"

"Why don't you come out and see?" Syaoran murmured seductively. "OW," he whispered loudly when Touya knocked him on the arm. Receiving a death glare, Syaoran instantly shut up.

Sakura stood on the other side of two immature human beings, her hand supporting her chin, thinking if she should give stupid insolent-conceited-annoying-arrogant-pompous pig a chance. Deciding at last, well, mostly because of her curiosity overtook her, Sakura slowly opened the door.

A grumpy-looking Syaoran stood looking wrenched on the other side, his back slouched, his hair dripping wet with sweat, his eyes unfocused, his right eye red with vessels running across, his hand clutching twelve bags of designer clothes (six on each hand), with a smirking Touya standing right behind him, hand pressed on Syaoran's shoulder.

Sakura broke into a pearl of giggly laughs when she saw how pathetic and ironic that Li Syaoran, one of Japan's most prominent-looking super-mega-movie stars, looked like as if he had just walked out of a trashcan with stolen goodie bags (probably thrown into the trashcan, and probably unwanted, anyway). Her hands clang on her stomach as she tumbled over with tears in her eyes.

Syaoran glared at her rudely. "What are you laughin' at?"

The response was more crazy laughter. Touya shook his head at his giggly twenty-one year old, perfectly grown sister. "I'll leave you two alone," he said shortly and walked away.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed into a straight line. "Kinomoto, get over yourself. I know I'm a sexy thing to look at, but don't stress yourself out. You'll have plenty to look at after I'm done."

At this all laughter subsided. "Done with what?" Sakura asked.

"Done with you," it was Syaoran's turn to smirk furiously. He dropped his bags on the floor and took a step closer towards Sakura. As if on impulse, the famous actress stepped back, her eyes widening in terror.

"If you're planning to do something to me I'll scream and Touya will beat you to pulps." Sakura warned, her breath growing quicker.

"Then don't scream," Syaoran said simply. He leaned closer to Sakura, and pressed his finger on her lips. "Hush little baby, don't say a word," he started singing softly. Sakura's eyes widened, appalled by Syaoran's violations against her. But she had to admit, he is a good singer.

"Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird," he continued singing, and leaned his face so close to Sakura's that she could hear his gentle breathing. "And if that mocking bird don't sing," at this he pushed her into her room and closed the door behind him, "Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

Syaoran stopped. The world seem to stop as Syaoran's face grew closer and closer and closer…now she could almost count the number of eyelashes on his lids, so thick and long, so…CLOSE!

Sakura took a step back, wriggling free from Syaoran's reach. "Get away from me," she hissed. Syaoran made no sign of retreat. Then, running his hands through his rumpled hair, he whispered, with a hopeful arch of his eyebrow, "forgive me?" here he added a sincere smile.

Sakura glared at him. "How do you except me to forgive you after what you put me through?" she hollered angrily. Touya shuddered at the volume of Sakura's voice in the kitchen. "Looks like things are going well…" he muttered sarcastically to himself before turning the page. He was reading the morning newspaper.

"Please?" Syaoran pleaded, "What if…" here walked back towards the door and grabbed the evening gown from the Chanel bag, "I give you all of these as compensations…and this lovely dress to wear to the premiere?"

Sakura stared at him. Honestly, did he think that he was going to buy his way to an apology? Well think again, pig head! Although…the dress was starting to look quite appealing… "No!" Sakura thought out loud. Syaoran bore a hurt expression of his face.

The dress hung loosely on his shoulders as he glided over next to her and dangled it in front of her eyes, controlling her green pools as if she were an infant puppy. His cologne became so infuriatingly strong that Sakura could have gagged to death.

**HEADLINE: FAMOUS JAPANESE ACTRESS GAGGED TO DEATH AFTER SUDDEN EXPOSURE TO PARTNER'S COLOGNE**

**The mysterious death of Sakura Kinomoto, a pathetic loser who was overdosed with a simple Chanel No. 5 for men when twenty million men around her are wearing the same product.**

"Hmm, hmm?" Syaoran waved it in front of her, "it's Chanel, your _favorite_ brand!" He forced her to look in the mirror. Sakura could see it now, her looking absolutely fantastic in that beautifully cut dress, Syaoran behind her, looking utterly drop-dead gorgeous…who is also breathing down her neck…

"Get away from me, you idiot," Sakura pushed Syaoran away. Unfortunately, she pushed him a little bit too hard, as he slumped over the nightstand and rolled across the floor.

And didn't move.

Sakura's heart quickened. Syaoran's alright, right? He was just faking this. No, he had to be faking this. SO WHY ISN'T HE MOVING! Sakura tiptoed to where Syaoran was lying, unconscious, and knelt next to him. She placed her hand on his forehead. "Wait! He's not sick, why am I doing this?" she said stupidly. Then she shook him violently. "Li, wake up, wake up, Li!"

Nothing came from him. _Maybe he hit his head too hard,_ reasoned Sakura. Then, she did the stupidest, yet smartest thing she had done in her life. She lifted her hands up and prayed in a quick, raspy, nervous murmur, "God, if you make sure that nothing serious happens to Li, then I will forgive him for being such an arrogant ass and be nice to him after this."

The tip of Syaoran's lips lifted as he jumped up suddenly and screamed, "BOO YAH!" Sakura screeched, jumping away from Syaoran's sudden burst. "You're alive!"

"And you forgave me," he replied slyly, "Come on, Sakura, you can't stay mad at me forever."

Sakura looked at him angrily. "You had me worried for killing you!"

"Ah, but the thing is that you didn't, did you?" he sneered. Sakura shot him a stern look. "Don't ever scare me like that!"

"So our little miss pumpkin does care about her fellow actor, doesn't she?" Syaoran laughed. A crimson shade reached Sakura's cheeks as she turned her head the other way. "I forgive you," she whispered. "I guess I deserved it for making life so miserable for you."

"Kinomoto's living up to her promise she made God, eh?" Syaoran elbowed.

"I said I forgive you, not I don't hate you!"

Oh boy.

**Author's Note. My futile attempt at humor after such an angst chapter. Seriously, tell me this is light-hearted! It is, right? Right, RIGHT? **

**Well, it's not as dark as last chapter. And it wasn't written as well too. I had a major writer's block so I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't up to your satisfaction. Well, at least I didn't leave you at a cliffhanger right? Hehe. I'm updating as frequently as possible because once school starts (that's 8/14 for me lovelies) I won't have time to write/update at all. Anyway, the next chapter will be the premier and the super big secret!**

**Please review, and karma will get back to you!**


	7. The Grand Premiere & The Virgin

**A WINTER'S TALE**  
_A fiction by moondocc_  
The Re-written Version of _A Winter's Tale_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Sakura-chan, you _have_ to go!" The raven-haired girl complained, her hands pushing a thin figure out of the door. The girl called 'Sakura-chan' turned around and gave the raven-haired a dirty look.

"Tomoyo, don't force me, I'm not going, and that's _final_." Sakura walked herself back into her room again and dropped onto the bed.

"Look, Li-san is going to be home any minute now," Tomoyo warned, "and if he sees you like this, you guys are going to get into an argument _again_."

Sakura pouted. "He's an ass, anyway." Tomoyo sighed dramatically and slumped herself besides her best friend. "Come on, Sakura, we only have about four hours to get ready, and that's not exactly enough time for seven o'clock."

"I'm _not_ going!" Sakura screamed and Tomoyo instantly stuffed a sock in her mouth. Sakura's eyes widened as she choked on the dirty white sock. "TOMOYO!" She shrieked as she sent the sock flying across the room, "I'm _not_ going with that arrogant, pompous, insolent bastard!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Tomoyo hollered back at her. "It's good for the publicity!"

"I don't care!" Sakura yelled back, her hands locked securely at her waist. "He's such a jerk! He should be boiled and cooked and eaten!"

Three knocks sounded against the hard wood door. "WHAT!" Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison, shooting death glares at whoever dares to enter. The knob turned slowly as a curious head poked from behind it. A scared-looking Syaoran leaned against the frame and looked at the two with pleading eyes.

"Could you guys keep it down?" He asked nicely, "I'm trying to watch _Laguna Beach._"

Sakura narrowed her eyes indignantly. "Isn't that the show where women degrade themselves by running around naked?"

"No, Sakura, that's _Baywatch._" Tomoyo answered tiredly, "now could we please get back to getting ready?"

Syaoran watched the two patiently from behind the door. "Good, now you both are quiet, I'll go back to TV."

"Shouldn't you get ready too, Li-san?" Tomoyo asked as she strode towards the closet and coming back with a hanger with a black suit with white stripes dangled from it.

Syaoran smirked mischievously. "It takes me two hours, max. Besides, I'm going to Eriol's to get ready. Maybe you guys should hurry up. I hear it takes forever for girls to dress."

Sakura gasped. Grabbing the closest thing next to her, which was a lamp post, she threw it violently at Syaoran, who ducked just before it gave him another nice-looking black eye. He sighed, and closed the door behind him. "Never mind that I came in," he whispered to himself on the other side of the door before shaking his head.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo hollered accusingly, "have you lost your mind?"

"What?" Sakura yelled back in complaint, "he was asking for it!"

"Do you want it to look like you abuse your boyfriend, hmm?" Tomoyo admonished, her finger pointing at Sakura's shocked face. "My _boyfriend_? That insolent pig, my _boyfriend_? Tomoyo, have you gone from crazy to insane?"

"No, but that's what the public thinks, don't they? All those rumors about you two!" Tomoyo bit her lip, "And that's why you shouldn't give him another black eye!"

"Oh, so it was _my_ fault now that he deserved a nice ass-whopping from Touya, is it?" Sakura wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms. "_I _didn't ask Touya to do anything."

Tomoyo placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. "Sakura, at least Li-san is generous enough to let you move back in."

Sakura blew a raspberry. "That was only because if he didn't, Jimmy would fire him and make Daisuke the lead actor."

Tomoyo sighed again. "Honestly, is that what you believe?"

Sakura snorted, "Pssh, like that isn't true."

Tomoyo stared at her best friend in disbelief. Who was this girl standing in front of her, dressed in her best friend's clothes, disguised as one of the most popular actresses of the twenty-first century? Honestly, who was she? "I'm not even going to _start_ to tell you what's wrong where."

"Suit yourself," Sakura laughed sarcastically, her hand over her mouth, "suit yourself."

"Honestly!" Tomoyo exhaled deeply, "You are such a spoiled princess! If I wasn't your best friend, but only your manager, I'd fire you!"

Sakura gasped, her hand clasping her heart. "I'm so sorry, Tomoyo, I didn't realize I was being such an ass!" She muttered sarcastically. Tomoyo widened her eyes, let out a deep breath, and walked out the door. "You can dress yourself then!"

"I'm not going, remember?" Sakura reminded Tomoyo sweetly. Tomoyo scowled, and kicked the door closed behind her. Sakura threw herself on her bed as her head met the bed sheets with a violent force. "Ugh!" she sighed loudly and put her arm over her eyes. "How am I going to get dressed now?"

Standing up again, Sakura paced around the room, looking at what a mess she has made it. Ever since she moved back, she has completely trashed Li Syaoran's spotless apartment into a dog mansion. Papers from the scripts of the movies that she's starring in is in every corner and clothes of different varieties (of course, all borrowed from the ever-so-style Tomoyo, and, never forget the "compensations" from our darling Li Syaoran) slept peacefully on the floor, on the bed, on the desk, in the wastebasket. Sakura sighed dramatically. "How am I ever going to get dressed?" she mumbled to no one in particular.

Syaoran turned the volume of his TV lower after he stared stupidly at a furious Tomoyo Daidouji who whooshed past him and practically tore his door down on her way out. He didn't dare talk to her, but now he was making an extra effort to pay attention to the happenings in the hall for the room on the left side. He was pretty sure that Kinomoto Sakura was a) crying, b) bitching, c) sleeping, d) taking her anger out on the closest thing to her, or e) have no idea what just happened. As he neared the door, he glued his ear on it and listened for any movements within the room.

No sound came from within. _Maybe she's sleeping, _Syaoran thought carefully as he pressed his ear down farther. _She really shouldn't be sleeping when the premiere is in four hours…_ Just as Syaoran was going to turn the other way he was stopped abruptly and fell right back when the door opened and a very surprised Sakura caught him just in time. Her face was slightly flustered, her emerald eyes widened in shock as her lips vaguely traced his forehead. He found his eyes gazing intently into hers as if they were giant green earths that seized his empty soul in with their monstrous gravitational pull.

Yes, there was no denying that it was surely an awkward moment when Sakura finally let go of his collar and let him fall back flat on the ground. "What the hell was that for!" Syaoran complained as he got up and rubbed the back of his head. "Great. Now I have a bump _and_ a black eye."

"Sorry," Sakura apologized quickly. Then her eyes brightened and her cheeks turned fully red, as if she was going to explode. "Why were you leaning against my door!"

Syaoran leaned back. From Sakura's view she could trace his Adam's apple rolling down his neck. "Uhh…um…hmm…" Syaoran stuttered while the wheels in his head struggled to keep up, "I was just telling you that Tomoyo had left!"

_Good move, Syaoran Li_, the sarcastic voice in his head rang. Shit! Syaoran cursed. That was a horrible excuse. Sakura's lips began to move slowly as if trying to suck this bit of information in. "Oh, ok…" stupid Kinomoto. He can't believe she bought it. That was probably the worst lie ever performed in the history of this universe, and _this_ twenty-one year old bought it. How _sad._

"Need help?" Syaoran offered as a troubled-looking Sakura nodded indignantly. "Now that Tomoyo left, I'm not exactly sure what to do…"

"Well, I'm no good at dressing girls up, but I'll do what I can," Syaoran smiled sincerely. For a moment Sakura looked at Syaoran as if he was an alien, and then she shook her head and smiled back. "I'd like it if you helped me, Li." She smiled back. Lord knows how that happened.

* * *

"This is mascara! I keep telling you that, Kinomoto!" Syaoran explained patiently, "it goes on your eyelashes!" Sakura looked at the stick in fear and drew back. "No way am I letting _you_ put that on me! What if you poke my eye! I'll go blind!" 

"No you won't, Kinomoto, I've done the rest of you well so far!" Syaoran protested indignantly, pointing at the fabulously-dressed woman cowering in the corner. "Your dress looks fine, your lips look fine, your cheeks look fine, so I just need to finish your eyes and your hair!"

Sakura blew a raspberry. "How do you know so much about makeup anyways?" she tilted her head sideways and watched him with big watery eyes.

"Oh no, we're not getting into this," Syaoran said seriously as he walked over to Sakura and dragged her onto the chair. He had almost brushed her eyelashes when she stopped his hand in midair and pouted her lips, "come on, Li, tell!"

"Or what?" Syaoran smirked slyly. "Or I won't go to _Only Hope_ with you and you'll _suffer_ there and take all the blame for all the shit you've done to me!"

Syaoran sighed. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Nope," Sakura gave him an innocent smile worthy of a beautiful child's. "Come on, Li, tell me!" she gave him her best puppy eyes. "Aww, don't do that to me," Syaoran sneered, "my conscience! Why did you have to poke my conscience?"

Sakura stared at the man. "Oh fine!" Syaoran gave in. "Look up," he ordered as Sakura looked up. Syaoran dangled the mascara in the air and applied it on her thick eyelashes. "My sisters used to dress me up and put makeup on me… I have four of them."

Sakura had the urge to laugh, but she was afraid that that will make Syaoran lose his grip and poke her eyes out. "It was their teenage years and they were experimenting with makeup and I was their guinea pig. I didn't know any better since I was only seven."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. They made sure I knew the names of each of the makeup that they applied on me, because each of them repeated after one another, so that makes it a grand total of four times." Syaoran continued as he brushed eye shadow across his "girlfriend's" eyelids. Sakura giggled at the thought of a seven year old Syaoran Li bullied by his quadruplet sisters who desperately tried to hold him down and stick makeup on him everywhere.

"Do you have pictures of you in makeup?" Sakura asked hopefully as she battered her eyelashes at him. To her surprise, Syaoran admonished her harshly and ordered, "stop moving around, Kinomoto, do you want to be _blind_?"

Sakura pouted her lips in a straight line and remained silent for the rest of her makeup journey. Oy vey!

* * *

"Sakura Kinomoto? Is that you?" Sakura turned around curiously and blinked her eyes. As the man closed in her lips wrinkled into a broad smile as she jumped up excitedly. "JIMMY!" She squealed happily as Jimmy Naozumi brought her a glass of scotch. "You look absolutely _gorgeous_!" 

Sakura blushed and turned away shyly. "I did her makeup and hair," another voice cut in, only a deeper one, full of masculinity and ice. Sakura looked up and broke into a timid grin. "Yes, he did. Li did everything for me."

Jimmy turned to his actor and observed Syaoran as if he was an alien species who has just been dropped from the sky onto his front porch. After a moment, Jimmy smiled and said, "I'm not even going to ask you how you learned to do all these. You both look absolutely _fantastic_!"

"Thank you," Sakura mumbled quickly and retreated to staring at her high heeled crimson shoes. They were of Japanese style, designed by Jimmy Choo, and hurriedly purchased by Jonu Teroki only this afternoon. Although she had to admit that she did look beautiful with white eye shadow and the ever-so-fabulous crimson dress. She had Syaoran to thank for her hair, too, for it was styled in a loose bun with strands of curls coming around on one side of her head.

She looked over at her co-worker who was busily talking with famous celebrities there about _Only Hope_ as she casually took a mini-sandwich and bit on it. He looked dashing, a black Armani suit with vertical white stripes and a pair of True Religion jeans that fit perfectly on his six-foot size. In one word, Syaoran looked…drop-dead gorgeous. Ok, ok, that was three, but Sakura wasn't counting. She was too busy "checking him out", if you know what I mean.

"Kinomoto…"

"Kinomoto…"

"KINOMOTO!"

"PUMPKIN!"

Sakura whirled around and found a pair of amber eyes glaring angrily at hers. "What!" She screamed back, furious that Syaoran could ruin her image of him in a matter of three seconds. Handsome, my ass.

"Sorry to interrupt your fantasies about me, Kinomoto, but we're supposed to go in now for our premiere." Syaoran said casually, although his tone clearly intended a bit of a tease. Sakura stood looking at the man in front of him as if he were insane; her big, bulb-y eyes scrutinized him in a most unfashionable way—rude staring.

"Why would I be looking at you, idiot?" Sakura retorted.

"That was just a tad slow, Kinomoto," Syaoran smiled wryly, "your brain has gotten rustier since this afternoon. Tell me, just how is that possible? I'm very interested to know."

Ok, ok, that's IT. Handsome image: completely vanished. Gone. Kaboom.

Sakura rewarded Syaoran a dirty look as she dragged his hand towards the entrance. Reporters nearly crushed her, but they were all too joyful to see the "couple" holding hands at their own premiere.

"SAKURA! WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP STATUS WITH SYAORAN LI?"

"MISS KINOMOTO! I HEAR THAT YOU AND MISTER LI ARE ENGAGED! IS THAT TRUE? CAN YOU CONFIRM?"

Man, the red carpet is too long. Sakura immediately let go of Syaoran's hand and gestured him to follow her. She wished that her bodyguard was here. She wouldn't get bombarded with handfuls of questions from reporters that way.

"MISTER LI! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU ARE STILL A VIRGIN!"

Sakura turned around abruptly and stared at the man who immediately froze on the spot. Her eyes trained on his gradually disappearing amber eyes which were lost in the reflections of so many camera lights at the same time. She could almost feel the embarrassment that was boiling inside of him right now as he struggled to come up with words to explain or answer the question posed by the male reporter.

_How horrible!_ Sakura thought, the little worms just trapping Syaoran Li like that. She felt like she had to do something. She had to save his image. Japan's hottest bachelor cannot be a virgin till marriage! That would practically be…devastating for all the fans that Syaoran has contracted all throughout his acting career.

Syaoran was looking for the right words to explain his answer. The crowd grew quiet, each person hushing the others to shush. He was put on the spot. Damn…why is the red carpet so freaking long?

Ok, she had to do something. "He's not a virgin!" That was stupid. The crowd instantly shifted their focus to Sakura. Syaoran stared at her in awe as his amber eyes grew wider and wider. "And I'll prove it to you!" Sakura shouted determinedly as she pulled Syaoran to her face and kissed him passionately. All around her, hundreds of cameras began clicking at the scene of the proof that the two are officially a "couple". They could see the fire burning on their lips, ice crystals dancing on the tips of their tongues as they intertwined each other in a zealous bliss. After the initial shock, Syaoran began to give in and kissed Sakura back. _Ugh…pull back, Sakura! Kissing like a crazy idiot with your co-worker is not a good idea! PULL BACK! _

_Well…_

_No! PULL BACK NOW BEFORE EVERYTHING GETS OUT OF HAND!_

Sakura pushed Syaoran's face away—another shock that added to Syaoran's tomato-like face. She gave him a…condescending (?) look and walked haughtily away without another word. Reporters and fans were left in complete surprise. Something like this has never happened on the red carpet before. Maybe that was what red was intended for. Red is the color of passion. And passion? Well, that's in our favorite couple's hearts. They just don't realize it. In fact, Sakura Kinomoto doesn't realize that the kiss meant more to Syaoran than anything in his life. Ok, ok, maybe apart from the most important things, but this definitely is a definitive record.

"Come on, Syaoran!" Sakura laughed and waved her arms at the handsome man nailed on one spot on the carpet. His name came rolling off of her tongue like honey. His name… even mixed with the shouts of angry female fans and throngs of reporters screaming at each other, he could still distinguish his name from her lips. It was simply that. He couldn't exactly figure out why they have never addressed each other by first names, but he was pretty sure that he would be more than happy to go on first name terms. Next time, he'll make sure to bring a digital recorder and record his name off her lips.

"Come _on_," Sakura narrowed her eyes impatiently as she walked back to him and held his hand. "We've got to go!"

* * *

"I…I'm very…" Syaoran started awkwardly, trying to find the right way to address Sakura Kinomoto. On his other side, Sakura Kinomoto smiled and turned to him, "yes?" 

"I'm…very thank-" Syaoran was cut off when Sakura began to scream "JIMMY!" and ran towards his direction. Jimmy Naozumi, dressed up in a stylish black suit with a white tie and white pants smiled at the cheerful actress who clang onto his expensive Chanel suit. "I'm so glad you came," Syaoran heard Sakura say wistfully.

"Of course I had come; I wouldn't miss it for the world." Now why can't Syaoran talk like that? Oh, his head was hurting really bad. Maybe it's the vodka. He's had too much of that. That's why he wasn't thinking straight. That's why he kept thinking romantic thoughts about her.

Wait, wait, hold up. Romantic thoughts! About KINOMOTO? Has he gone _crazy_? All the vodka in the world would never make him think a good thing about her. Never. Syaoran stumbled over toward Jimmy and Sakura and struggled to keep his stature.

"Kinomoto… Thank you for your rescue," Syaoran said nervously, but exhaled deeply when he had gotten through the most awkward speech in his life, "I don't feel well, so I will go home now. Shall I take you home?"

"Oh no, that's ok, I will be in charge of Sakura for the night," Jimmy smiled sincerely as he pulled Sakura closer to her. Syaoran blinked. "What, the _entire_ night?"

"Why yes, of course," Jimmy smiled. "What's wrong with the entire night?"

"No-nothing." Syaoran answered quickly. "Nothing's wrong. I'll go home then, I guess." Sakura and Jimmy nodded and dove back into their conversation. Syaoran was left alone dangling the whirling floor of his own premiere with a fastened heartbeat and an out-of-control imagination.

Entire night? Oh god, why was he ever gifted with an imagination?

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Oh wow, haven't updated in a month. Well, here's an extra long chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review please! And thank you for all the wonderful people who reviewed last chapter! I've went from 10 reviews for the chapter for 187 reviews at the 6th chapter. How wonderful! **Thank you guys!**

oh and also, the fight with Tomoyo... i don't know where that came from... and don't send me complaints abt how mean and selfish sakura is :( i hate those. i think i just created that situation so our dapper hero can waltz in! hehehe. don't worry. sakura and tomoyo will make up:D**  
**


	8. The Virgin Who Wanted to Get Laid

**A WINTER'S TALE**  
_A fiction by moondocc_  
The Re-written Version of _A Winter's Tale_

**STOP! Go to my profile page and check out what Syaoran, Sakura, and Daisuke look like and COMMENT:)**_  
_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Syaoran sat alone at his breakfast table savoring left over toast from yesterday morning and a glass of milk. He didn't even bother looking at the newspaper this morning, but rather staring at his plate without an appetite. Sakura Kinomoto, his roommate, still hasn't come home yet. After last night he kept thinking about the kiss she had awarded him, but told himself that that was just something to save his reputation. He was a virgin, yes. He had almost done it once with Yumiko Ono, the famous singer (a/n: I made her up), but retreated at the last minute.

Yes, he is one of those old fashioned men that would like to "do it" until after marriage. But at this rate, he didn't know if he was ever going to meet the girl of his dreams and get married. Girls were either after his looks or after his fame or after his money. He couldn't bare his dubbed title "Lady-killer" because he was one of those people that only looked the part, but never anything more.

Syaoran sighed and forked his toast. It was cold, coming from the refrigerator and all, but he didn't care. He felt cold that morning. He looked outside the window. The city was frozen into bits of snowflakes, signifying the first snowfall of the winter. In three weeks time they would be going to Harbin, China to film the remainder of _A Winter's Tale, _the scenes that needed huge snowfalls to add into the intensity of the film. Before that, he was free of shooting—free for three weeks.

He really should be celebrating this, but somehow he didn't feel like it. He was getting worried because of Kinomoto Sakura. Why had she spent an entire night at Jimmy Naozumi's?

The door clicked as if on cue, and Syaoran immediately swayed his head at the entrance of the kitchen. A yawning woman in pajamas walked into the kitchen carelessly and opened the fridge door. Syaoran watched Sakura as she poked her head in before walking backwards and jumping at the sight of a man sitting perfectly still in a chair.

"Li!" Sakura gasped. Here she goes again, calling him by his surname, "What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?"

Syaoran stared at her. "It's nine, Kinomoto, where in the world have you been? And what are you doing in _my_ pajamas!" Syaoran stood up and examined Sakura closely.

Sakura looked down and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Shit!"

"What happened?" Syaoran asked courteously. Sakura poked her head for several times before she jumped and lifted her index finger in a very knowledgeable way. "Oh! I must have been so drunk last night I just took your pajamas and slept in it!"

"But my pajamas are in my room…" Syaoran muttered. "When did you come back?"

"At midnight," was Sakura's response.

"But I was awake at midnight, wondering where you were," Syaoran murmured slowly. "That must have been it!" Sakura clasped her hands as a light bulb lighted over her head. "Your lights were on, so I must have thought it was my room!"

"That wouldn't explain why I didn't hear you come in," Syaoran answered coyly. "Well, I _was_ in the living room…"

"Maybe you weren't really paying attention to the door?" Sakura suggested.

"Maybe." Syaoran figured. "Now go make me breakfast," he ordered. Sakura pouted. "Why should I? I'm not your servant!"

"I'm letting you live in my goddamn house," Syaoran retorted smartly. "So? That doesn't make me subservient to you!"

"Well I'm not asking for rent, am I?" Syaoran replied, "you wouldn't be able to afford rent anyway," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sakura asked dangerously. "Nothing, dear," he grinned wholeheartedly and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Now, honey bunny, _please_ go make me something to eat?"

Sakura thought for a moment before giving in. "Fine, Li. What do you want?"

"Pancakes!" Syaoran shouted in happiness. Partially because of the knowledge that Sakura did not spend an entire night at Jimmy's and partially because she looked so comfortable in his pajamas and partially because she is at his command.

"Syaoran Li, you are a genius." Syaoran smiled happily to himself. All the gloominess of the morning had simply…vanished away!

Sakura snorted to herself but proceeded with her roommate's breakfast anyway. She took out some materials from the cabinet while Syaoran smirked gleefully, his fingers tracing the glass of milk. He picked up the newspaper and quickly scanned the front page. He flipped the page over while holding the glass of milk to his mouth before quickly turning it back again.

"Pffft!" The contents in Syaoran's mouth splattered all over the page.

"What?" Sakura turned around from mixing and walked over, peering over Syaoran's shoulders. That was before she completely dropped her bowl as it shattered into a thousand pieces of the ground.

**TOKYO POST**

**Sunday, November 12th**

**SYAORAN LI A VIRGIN? NO WAY.**

**Being Sakura Kinomoto's boy toy, who could resist? Now this couple takes a whole new level on their lovely one-month relationship. Could there be more that we don't know about?**

**Aikizuki Takimono**

"One month?" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Boy toy!" Syaoran chimed.

"RELATIONSHIP?" Both said in unison, realizing the depth of their trouble.

"What the hell is going on?" Syaoran looked at the page with confusion. Why would Tokyo Post, the most prestigious post in the country, be reporting _celebrity **gossip**_? This is absolutely ridiculous. Sakura sank in the chair next to Syaoran. "Call Hiiragizawa. Now."

Syaoran nodded his head heavily and walked over to the phone in the kitchen. He waited three rings until a tired blue-haired man awoke from his sleep. "Hiiragizawa residence. How may I assist you at this _ungodly_ hour?"

"Eriol…" Syaoran said seriously, "put on those damn glasses and read the morning newspaper."

Eriol sighed. "Dear Syaoran, I have just awoken from my beauty sleep, and you expect me to actually wake up, focus, and then _read_ something?"

"Well…yes," Syaoran answered shortly.

"Why can't you just tell me what it says?" Eriol asked tiredly. Syaoran could hear some yawning.

"Why does the press think I'm a virgin?" Syaoran said straightforwardly. On the other side of the receiver Syaoran heard a bump.

"Eriol, Eriol are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN?" was Eriol's reply from the other end. Syaoran pulled his face away from the phone and whispered gently, "…well…I _almost_ did it once…"

"YOU'RE A BLOODY VIRGIN? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF AN ACTOR?" Eriol shouted into the receiver. "HAVE YOU NO SHAME!"

"Wh-what?" Syaoran was getting a bit annoyed at his best friend's reaction.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, Syaoran is a virgin?" Another voice cut into the conversation. Sakura turned around and looked at Syaoran straight in the eye. He shrugged and pointed at the phone.

"Yes, Touya, apparently he is," Eriol explained to him. "He thinks I told the press that he's a virgin or something."

"Why would you mention something like that?" Touya asked. Syaoran stood stupidly with his hand holding his phone and his eyes unfocused, listening on his two best friends talking to each other when they were supposed to be…talking…_to_ him.

"I don't know…" Eriol thought for a while, "HEY! Why would I say something like that, Syaoran?"

_Shit! I'm in trouble_. Sakura seemed to have sensed something wrong, for Eriol's voice was extremely audible, not to mention intelligible. Sakura gestured for Syaoran to hang up and join her at the breakfast table. Syaoran shrunk his shoulders and gently put the receiver back in its hold and tiptoed toward Sakura. He felt like he was being monitored by his two bakas, aka best friends, one of whom, just a minute ago, was extremely offended.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura muttered emotionlessly, "the media thinks we're a couple."

"I know…this is horrible," Syaoran moaned in distress as he sunk his head in his hands.

"So Syaoran," Sakura smirked mischievously, "you're a virgin?"

Syaoran immediately turned his head at the auburn-haired actress who looked at him with innocent emerald eyes. "What?" she asked, "I didn't think you are a virgin you know. I thought you were supposed to be _the_ number-one hotshot in Japan."

Syaoran sighed. "I don't want to rush into things unlike _some _people," here he cleared his throat, and to make things more obvious, he glared at the woman next to him, "I want to do it with someone I really like."

Sakura laughed. "I never would've thought! You act like you know what it's like."

"Well, perhaps that because I'm a very good actor." Syaoran smirked.

"But tell me, like _normal _people, you still get turned on by naked girls right?"

Syaoran's eyes popped out. "I believe that's a private question!"

"Just wondering!" Sakura said carelessly and waved her hand, "just wanted to check and see if you are normal! Nothing wrong with that."

* * *

"Syaoran, we're holding a press conference tomorrow in the Marriott Hotel." 

Syaoran nearly spat out his coffee. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

Eriol looked at his watch impatiently while Touya stood next to him as an emotional support. "We knew you'd act like this. We just _knew _it."

"Yes," Touya agreed, "that's why we put on our old shirts so in case you spit out something, we could just throw our shirts away."

"…How do you call yourselves my best friends?"

"Simple. We tolerate you," Eriol said obliviously.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Why do we have to do this press conference again?"

"Unfortunately, after _Tokyo Post_ announced that you are a couple yesterday, we have been getting continuous/mountainous calls about your relationship with Kinomoto, asking us if this is another fling/scandal, or a serious relationship." Eriol droned.

"As you know, after your last scandal with Haru, another scandal could be detrimental to your career," Touya finished for Eriol, giving Syaoran a thumbs-up.

"So that's why you've got to make this couple thing serious. Or else both you and Sakura's career will suffer damage." Eriol explained, handing Syaoran some papers.

"Here is what's going to happen," Eriol pointed to the address and map printed, "you are going to this place at exactly 5:30pm tomorrow. Do not be late, and wear your best suit, and somehow kidnap Sakura-san and kick her in there, so she can't openly refuse you in front—"

"Wait, wait." Syaoran stuck his finger out, "you mean, Kinomoto does not know of this press conference yet?"

Eriol shook his head. "We thought it might be hard to uh…convince her to go with you, since you know, she can't date other people while she's with you, and you know who that is," Touya cut in, "Mashimato and Naozumi, particularly," here Eriol repeated, "Yep, Mashimato and Naozumi."

Syaoran looked at the two as if they were aliens.

"Therefore, we're pretty sure that if we tell her the truth, she will die rather than be your girlfriend," Eriol said truthfully while Syaoran put on a pretend-hurt face, "so you gotta lie to her, man, and tell her you're taking her shopping for that thirteen dollar thing or tell her that you wanna get laid—"

"I'm not listening to any of this," Syaoran stood up immediately and crossed the room, his hand reaching for the door. Touya pulled his arm back and forced him down on the chair in front of Eriol, "Yes you are, Syaoran."

Syaoran snorted and glared at Touya and Eriol angrily, his amber eyes full of hatred.

"Whatever you do, Syaoran, _get her there_. Or else your career will suffer." Touya warned.

"As your manager," Eriol said in concern, "I must agree with Touya on this. You better get her there, unless you want to be unemployed for the rest of your life."

* * *

Syaoran observed his fake girlfriend's afternoon routine. The press conference was today at 5:30pm, and he was trying desperately to come up with a way to get her there. After all, his career was counting on his fabulous excuse. 

Sakura seemed to do the same things every afternoon, one monotonous mundane task after another. At 12:00pm she would open the refrigerator door and take out something to eat, usually frozen foods; at 1:00pm she would take out a book and start reading; at 3:00pm she would take a short break and exercise a little bit; at 4:00pm she would nap for an hour, and it's 4:30pm now, which means that Syaoran Li has exactly one hour to drag Sakura's reluctant ass down to the Marriott.

She was still sleeping in her bed without a noise. Syaoran had bid her to never come out of her room, but she would always come out, just to spite him. This was supposed to be his peace time, the "males-only" time, and yet he has to spend his one-hour-a-day-alone-time trying to use his brain (which seriously has been rotting away since his last shoot) to haul the world's most famous drag-queen out of her bed and into a hotel lobby.

He stood by her bed, contemplating a list of possibilities.

Here is his list.

1) Wake Subject up with annoying song and calmly tell Subject that she must go to the Marriott Hotel so that Subject can be there for lousy press conference so she can openly tell _Us, People, _and _Time_ magazines that we are a lovely, serious couple with lots of commitment. **Comment: **No freaking way. Subject would most likely bang her head against the wall screaming "LET ME DIE!" than calmly accompanying me to the Marriott and pretending to be _my_ fake girlfriend.

2) Not wake Subject up and carry her to my car and dump Subject in the backseat and drive on safely to Marriott then wake her up at the press conference. **Comment: **Despite being the heavy sleeper that Subject is, she will scream "Abduction!" in front of 70 reporters and I will be sent to jail immediately, even if I'm as famous as it is.

3) Kiss Subject violently as to wake her up and turn her on and then kiss all the way to the car and then seduce/trick her by saying, "I want to get laid, let's go to a hotel", then when Subject actually arrives at said hotel she will be truly surprised but can't deny because photographers will already have our saliva stuck all over their camera lenses! **Comment: **Will catch cooties from Subject, will regret later, Subject will throw a tantrum and set my pants on fire—in other words, perfect solution to career-saving problem!

Opting to Choice Number Three, Syaoran gleefully pressed his hands together and cracked his knuckles to prepare for The Big Moment. He watched as Sakura silently flipped around to his side and observed her swollen lips. _Probably from too much kissing_, _anyway, _Syaoran thought. Oh well.

He smirked as he plunged onto Sakura's lips and began crushing her mouth violently in an attempt to wake her up. His plan did work, although as flustered as she was, Sakura pushed Syaoran away instantly and screamed, "What are you _doing_?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, dumbfounded, and opened his mouth to speak. "Uhh…I want to get laid?" he offered intelligently.

Sakura stared at him with strong disbelief etched on her face as she rolled off her bed and stood at full height. "Are you crazy?" She covers her body with crimson sheets. Her auburn hair fell tousled on her sides, her emerald eyes gawking at his fully-dressed suit.

"You want to get laid in…that?" She pointed to Syaoran's expensive suit. Syaoran looked down embarrassingly and cleared his throat. "Why not?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow and scoffed. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes. I mean, no." Syaoran could sense his fake girlfriend's temper coming.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I mean, living with a girl isn't easy. I get turned on by you all the time," Syaoran lied, "let's do it. I'm ready. I'm sure you've done this a million times before."

"Are you implying that I'm a whore?" Sakura asked brusquely.

There is just no way around this woman! Syaoran groaned and buried his face in his hands. "No, Kinomoto, no. I'm just saying, I'm horny as fuck right now, and I want to do you!"

"Are you trying to talk dirty to me?"

"Do you want to go to a hotel and do it?" Syaoran offered, changing the subject, and noticing that his pathetic attempt at dirty talk isn't working.

"No! I don't want to do 'it' at all!" Sakura replied, offended. "Get out of my face!" She pointed towards the door. Syaoran tried his one-last attempt. "But if you catch me jacking off, it's not my fault!" he murmured seductively. Sakura merely laughed sarcastically at his comment. "Oh ha ha ha. Get out of my room, now!"

Syaoran sighed in defeat and walked solemnly out the door, leaving a very satisfied Sakura in her room, smirking at her own triumph. Before long, Sakura heard a knock. "Yes?"

"You at least owe me sex after I made you so gorgeous Saturday night, right?"

Sakura laughed. There is just no way with this man!

* * *

"She won't do it!" Syaoran complained as he stood on the other side of a very beautiful actress's bedroom door. 

"Well, you know, you're letting her stay at your place for free and all," Eriol offered, "try the guilt card?"

Syaoran breathed a quick "hold on" and pressed his hand against the receiver. He turned around and yelled at the door, "But you owe me sex from letting you live here for free!"

"Oh? What about when you sold all my stuff for thirteen dollars!"

"Damn," Syaoran cursed, "I knew this would come back and bite me in the ass," he stopped and held his ear against the receiver again, "what should I do, Eriol? I haven't got much time."

Eriol pondered for a bit before brightening. Syaoran listened carefully as Eriol whispered his plan, and smirked right at the phone.

* * *

One hour later, Sakura Kinomoto arrived at the Marriott with sunglasses and a rag bounding her hair up. She sneaked through the back door discreetly and giggled. No reporters! Yay! She wasn't exactly dressed in her best attire, but a shirt and cargo pants will do, even though her thick jacket is so last month. 

She didn't even have time to bother Syaoran and ask him to help her put on her makeup!

Where is Syaoran, anyway? That sly man left the house exactly after she did, and took his limo right behind her cab, but she couldn't spot the well-dressed man anywhere. Sakura shrugged and decided to go to the conference room. She checked her watch: it was 5:26pm. Tomoyo should be there soon.

Syaoran came out from behind the wall, snickering like a monkey, and joining his hands together, muttering "It worked! It worked!" to no one in particular. Thank god all the reporters were in the conference room, or else they would have caught his most embarrassing photo ever taken.

Syaoran quickly paced up and followed Sakura five steps behind. The naïve actress didn't even notice someone tailing her, but merely striding in confident steps towards the conference room. Silently, she opened the door; Syaoran took this opportunity to run up next to her and place his arms around her shoulders.

Feeling something heavy dropping on her shoulders, Sakura turned around and gasped. Syaoran quickly clasped his hand on her mouth and whispered, "Shh", before accompanying her into the room full of exploding cameras and microphones.

"Li! What's going on?" Sakura asked angrily as a delighted reporter took their pictures together.

"You're going out with me, remember, honey?" he said sweetly and nodded to one of the reporters in the room.

"What!" Sakura shrieked.

"Oh you don't remember, let me refresh your memory," here a reporter was pushed to the front. He fell directly on Sakura, who drove the man away in disgust. "What's going on, Li Syaoran?" Sakura scolded as she pinched his arm. "A man just dove right into you," Syaoran offered sweetly, "why, didn't you see, dear?"

"Dear! Since when am I your 'dear'?"

"Oh look, there are our seats! Let's sit down and discuss this, shall we?" Syaoran offered and guided Sakura towards the steps.

"You told me Tomoyo wanted to reconcile!"

Syaoran smirked and pushed Sakura into a chair. Sitting next to her is Daidouji Tomoyo, who had a serious expression on her face. On her other side, Syaoran dropped into his seat, and Eriol and Touya, his trusted right-handed men, sat loyally adjacent to him. Tomoyo stood up and asked the crowd to be quiet. Then, looking at Sakura with a wrinkled face, she directed questions at her, "Since when did you start going out with Syaoran? I thought you hated the man!"

"I do!" Sakura protested. Fortunately none of the reporters heard this preposterous answer.

"I thought so. You _do _understand the significance of your defiance to Mr. Li's career, right?"

"What? What significance?"

"Syaoran Li's career will suffer greatly if you deny your relationship with him. I don't have time to explain right now. Just keep that on your conscience," Tomoyo warned. "The questions may begin," she spoke simply to the speakerphone in front of her.

Sakura gulped. This is all her fault for saving him from being embarrassed as a virgin! Stupid _Tokyo Post._ She'd give _anything_ to get out of this. All thanks to her gullibility and Syaoran's horrible deceits.

"Yes, the gentleman in the blue shirt." Tomoyo nodded.

"Tarashiko Miyake, Miss Kinomoto, _Pink_ magazine. What is your relationship with Mr. Syaoran Li?"

Sakura stared for a while, her emerald greens trying to focus intently. Her brain was a mess. Tomoyo's warning and Syaoran's pranks were all mingled into one that she didn't know what the right choice is. She gulped and took a deep breath.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

**Author's Note. So sorry. The last third of this chapter was written late at night, and therefore my brain is dead, and I just want to finish this chapter so I can post it, so sorry if the language was like…stupid and stuff.**

**Anyway. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**A word to people who don't review but add it to their favorites/alert/whatever. If everyone keeps doing that, I'm just telling you now, I will lose interest in Fanfiction. Most often the reason that people give up on their stories is because of lack of reviews. I'm seriously not going to update if people keep doing that. That's why it took so long for me to write this chapter. If people actually reviewed, I would have updated sooner.**

**Ok, yay fun time! **

**Poll: What do you think Sakura should say? Hopefully it'll determine the outcome of the next chapter!**


	9. The Answer, the Babies, & the DRAMA!

**A WINTER'S TALE**  
_A fiction by moondocc_  
The Re-written Version of _A Winter's Tale_

**CHAPTER NINE**

Sakura looked over her shoulders and shot Syaoran a sour glance which he pretended to have never seen. She took a deep breath and gazed at the gentleman in the blue shirt in a sad way. She was an actress, and this was her biggest opportunity to web up a massive, gigantic lie that could impede Syaoran's development in the "social" industry forever! Snickering, she began her tale:

"When I was eight or nine, and Syaoran Li here was about ten or eleven, I had already fallen in love with him. I had seen his face on television shows, acting as the foolish young son or as a baseball prodigy, and I made a vow to myself—that I would one day meet the idol of my dreams even if that means I'll have to break my bones doing it. Starting from then, I had been working towards a means of becoming famous, so famous that contractors will beg me to star in a movie with him.

When I started modeling at the age seventeen on the runway, my name has already been a constant hot topic among movie producers. They were talking about me in a frantic but worried way, frantic in that they thought so many good things about me, and worried in that acting, they thought, would never be one of my strengths. But nevertheless, the kind Mr. Yamanashi Kamito gave me the chance of a lifetime: to star in the movie _Breathe_, which as you all know, was my breakthrough film. After mostly positive reviews, my agent, Daidouji Tomoyo, landed me in a lead role with Syaoran Li, in _Paris Heights_, which turned out to be a hit. I was so happy that I got to work with my favorite idol that I literally cried for days and nights out of happiness. Little did I know, he was a favorite amongst girls, and _those_ girls, whew—I stood no chance against their breathtaking beauty.

But somehow, somehow, as the fates would have it, because of our chemistry on screen—and yes, I did enjoy that kiss, as some of you might be wondering—movie producers thought that we looked great together, and thus put us as leads in more movies. _A Winter's Tale_, the movie that I am filming now, is our fourth movie together You could not have possibly imagined my joy—I was working along with the person who had guided me through the most difficult times in my life.

Like all love stories, ours was magical as well. The details are unimportant, but as one thing led to another, our union was guaranteed. The date? A month ago.

For days, a feeling of triumph and happiness stirred my life with ecstasy. I was finally on the road to eternal pleasure with the idol on my wall that I've kissed over and over again, his mouth a mere spectral thing, a mere hologram that I nested upon. You know that wonderful feeling you get when you know that someone is out there, caring for you, thinking about you?

I finally do.

And you know what? Syaoran is a wonderful person, so generous and so understanding. He understands that I will be incredibly bitter if he was ever with another woman, and I pray that he will never, ever _cheat_ on me; if he did, someone, please beat him up for me!

So, that's the man that I've chosen. I _love _how we both trust each other so much. When Syaoran sees me with _another man_, there's _no_ jealousy. We have reached the level of understanding where we both have a great deal of faith in one another. You know, he's happy, if anything, if I ever hung out with some other guy. He is such a generous, kind, loving boyfriend! I love him!"

Concluding her speech, Sakura blew Syaoran a kiss, walked off the stage gently, and left the conference room utterly speechless. The reporter who wrote the article knew that she was making this gossip up, but Sakura's conformation of her relationship with all-star Syaoran Li was as real as the fact that humans possess DNA. The shock that pervaded the room was superfluous; every person was literally mesmerized by the compelling story that Sakura had just shared, by her strong will and determination, by her admiration of the one she's loved since chilhoodd, by her strength, courage, and bravery.

This woman is unbelievable.

Unbelievable was exactly what Syaoran had thought. How can anybody believe this, this blasphemy! Sakura had hated him the first day she's landed sight on him, without any reason! Ever since that, it wasn't "mutual understanding", it was more like "mutual hatred", if anything. He felt brain dead. What. The. Hell.

He has just been beaten at his own game.

Sakura, the mastermind behind her last-minute scheme, had completely wiped out Syaoran's social career in the movie industry. Not only can he _not_ hang around beautiful women without being criticized as a "cheating bastard", he can't even prevent Sakura from flirting with hundreds of handsome men.

The weird thing was, he didn't feel so bad about the whole "not hanging around beautiful women" part. He felt weirder about her flirting with Daisuke and Jimmy. He felt as if…

Does it even matter?

* * *

Scene 93

Late afternoon, the bright autumn sun slanted over the yellow/orange-leafed tree and pierced through the empty crevices between the ancient-aged branches that would soon break off.

Akito Hayama was on his daily stroll of stalking Rosaline Ohiro, and stalking meant walking over to the auburn-haired girl who sat herself against the old tree, hands holding a Shakespearian play, _Romeo & Juliet_.

Sakura knew the play was clichéd; nevertheless, it was an attractive escape from all the stupid men and the lack of chivalry around. Akito observed the object of his affection and decided to drop next to her. He peered over her shoulders to see her choice of literature, hoping to disturb the serenity a little, but failed. Rosaline never bothered to look up.

The hourglass tickled by—he passing his time by observing the fat clouds, she curling up her legs against her chest and drooling over the ancient pages of her often-consulted book.

"Rosaline," he started tranquilly, quietly upsetting the peaceful balance.

"Hmm?" Rosaline turned the wrinkled page, her eyes still trailing Romeo's words of confession.

"How much do you care for me?" He said it in a careless manner.

Rosaline's fingers stopped tailing the words and hung her thoughts in midair. "What?" she asked, suddenly confused as to how someone may bring up something like that without any pretext.

"How much do you care for me?" he repeated shamelessly.

Rosaline twisted her neck, dropped the book to her lap, and stretched her arms out in full length. "How much do you care for _me_?" she bit him back, avoiding a definite answer herself. He sighed sadly, his emerald eyes flooring the slightly yellow grass. He shook his head as if he knew her answer beforehand; still, he could not but feel slightly disappointed.

"Sometimes I think you don't care for me at all," he changed the subject. Rosaline muttered nothing. "But to answer your question…" here he paused for a second and clutched his hands together.

"I'm more _concerned _about you, rather than 'care'." He stopped here and held his chin on his arms.

"What?" She was more perplexed than ever. "Concerned? Isn't concerned where I'm taking drugs and you're trying to stop me?"

"Well…" he briefed off, trying to search for the right words. Rosaline laughed. Her giggle was the voice of an angel. "You're trying to avoid using the word 'care', aren't you, Akito?"

Akito smirked. His eyes smeared into a line. "Alright. You want to know the truth?" he looked defeated.

"I'd like to think that I do."

Akito nodded slowly, not comprehending Rosaline's words. "Alright...the truth," He took a gulp of air and breathed in. "I'll use to word 'care'."

She nodded. "Continue."

"Well, of course I care about you. What did you think, you dork?" he sneered and poked her head. She pouted, awarding him a cute face.

"In fact," he persisted, "sometimes I think I care so much about you that I put you before all my other friends, all of them, including myself," he turned around and looked her in the eye, "and that's the truth."

Rosaline stared at him for a minute before breaking out in laughter. He looked at her oddly. "What's the matter?"

"You don't care about me," she answered back shortly, "that's not care, Akito. That's... just BS. All that stuff about 'I put you before myself' is so trite."

"Well, that's the way I feel," Akito answered shortly. "If you don't believe me…then I'll prove my care for you."

"Oh?" Rosaline raised her eyebrow. "How?"

"Go out with me, and then maybe you'll know." He winked, a face of mischief surfacing his handsome features.

"I'll have to think about that," Rosaline snickered and bounded herself to her book again.

A moment passed with neither saying much. Then, Akito crawled over to where Rosaline was sitting, threw her book over his shoulders, placed his hand on her cheek, leaned in, and kissed her bravely. Rosaline would have gasped if her mouth wasn't glued to Akito's, but her widened eyes gradually shut themselves as she suddenly realized, all in a moment's time, that she had fallen in love again.

Against all odds.

It was like Noah's face suddenly disappeared as a new chapter of her life finally opened. Akito broke away after a while, her taste still lingering on his lips. His eyes bore into hers with a fiery passion, but his lips curled into a smirk.

Then, as if he had defeated an army of 20,000 Mongols, Akito jumped high in the air and screamed "Whoo-hoo! She likes me! She likes me! She _liiiiiikkkkkeeeessss_ me!"

He looked at her for a moment, still smiling, before running away like a crazy idiot, cheeks flushing with blankets of red. Rosaline's gaze tailed her aggressor's back as she turned her attention again to Shakespeare.

"I should have sued him for violation of my lips," she said to herself.

Instead, she found, surprisingly, that every line of romantic whispers of Romeo Montague seemed to be uttered to her in the voice of Hayama Akito.

* * *

"Kinomoto," Syaoran called out from the bathroom, "come here for a second," he bid.

Sakura was in her bedroom, tying her wet hair up when she heard Syaoran's call. Annoyed, she bawled out, "Why?"

"Just…just come here," Syaoran said diffidently. His voice was tired and raspy, and he was standing on the bathroom floor, looking at the spectacle inside the bathtub.

Sakura sighed and crossed the hallway. She knocked on the bathroom door softly and answered, "What do you want, Li?"

They were back on last-name terms again, Syaoran thought bitterly. Just during the premiere she had called his first name, but now, now, right after the shock of the century, a hurt and pungent Sakura resolved to never speak to Syaoran. At least, keep out of his way like he had asked her to.

Syaoran gestured for her to come inside. "Look, I think the cockroach that we killed had babies."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked down at the bathtub. She instantly let out a shriek. "_Ahhh!_" came a scream from her. "_Ahhh!_" came a scream from Syaoran as he jumped back, "you scared me!"

Sakura looked at Syaoran in disbelief. "I scared _you_? _I _am the one who's _scared_. How _dare_ you show me this, this…" she paused in mid-sentence, trying to think of an adjective to describe the situation in front of her, "this…_swarm_ of tiny ugly white _eggs_ crawling around?"

Syaoran gulped. "Weren't you the one that just took a shower?"

"Yes, _shower_, not _bath_. There's a _major _difference, dorkhead." Sakura sighed dramatically and crossed her arms. "Well, you didn't notice this 'swarm' of cockroach babies in the tub?"

"No," Sakura answered irresolutely, "I didn't look in the tub."

"Hmm." Syaoran placed his hand on his chin. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean what are _we_ going to do? You're the one who found it. Finders keepers. Let me get back to my beauty sleep," she said tiredly and walked away. Syaoran grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

"No, don't be such a baby. _We_ are going to do something." Syaoran said determinedly, thinking up a million schemes.

Sakura scoffed. "Why don't we just agree that your apartment _sucks_ and it obviously needs more maintenance than given?"

Syaoran shot her a death glare. "I'm the one who's letting you stay in here for free."

"Well, I didn't _ask _for it."

"But _you're_ the one who's been in love with me since you were eight or nine," Syaoran smirked mischievously. Sakura gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "How can you bring that up, you treacherous, deceitful bastard!"

"How can I not…when you're so in _luuurrrvveeee_ with me?" Syaoran sneered and pressed closer to Sakura. Their faces were barely inches away.

"In your _dreams_, Li Syaoran. How could I be in _luuurrvveee_ with you when you don't even know the first thing _about_ love?" Sakura shot back. The tension in the air was blatantly eerie as a dark force sucked in their breaths. His amber eyes locked in hers for a second before turning away and looking down at his warped hands.

His face was nondescript. His eyebrows narrowed for a second and he cleared his throat, but that was all that was done. He nodded at Sakura, "I'll get maintenance to clean the cockroach baby nest tomorrow," and with that, Syaoran left the bathroom without another glance.

Sakura stood in her place, stunned. A moment ago they were screaming, fighting, and now, he walks away from her and leaves her in cold, utter disbelief? Where did she go wrong? What words had she articulated that broke his spirit so much?

Sakura shook her head and looked at the cockroach babies. Then, going into the kitchen and grabbing a mop, she began scrubbing the bathtub. She looked at the white squirmy crawly things and crushed them, one by one, to the hell that awaits them.

What was it about Syaoran's temper that drove her mad as well?

* * *

"I can't wait to go to Harbin! The snow there is going to be absolutely _amazing_," Tomoyo chirped excitedly as Sakura laughed with her. The two best friends made up after the conference when Sakura apologized for her horrible behavior. Tomoyo understood. She knew that when Syaoran was irritated, Sakura would become irritated as well. She couldn't understand why, but she reasoned it was some sort of weird chain reaction voodoo possessed by roommates.

"Yes, I agree," Touya smiled as he stretched his arms backward, "wish I could go with you guys." He sighed, pretending to look mildly bored but secretly staring at Tomoyo from the corner of his eye.

Eriol chimed in, "Why don't you come with us?"

"I have work, Eriol. I'm a businessman. I can't just leave my job and go on a 3-week vacation with you actors and actresses."

"Yes you can, Touya," Sakura clapped her hands, "I'd rather you not go though."

"Kaijuu! How can you talk like that to your brother?" Touya joked as Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Tomoyo, do you think I should go? I mean, Harbin. Winter. Harbin. Ice Skating. Business. Money." Touya rolled his fingers and counted the pros and cons.

"Well, you surely wouldn't want to miss your job," Tomoyo said carefully; Touya tried to hide his disappointment, "but I'd like you to come," she smiled and blushed. Sakura wanted to scream out "LOVERS!" but thought that that would be an inappropriate statement and Tomoyo will certainly hunt her down later on.

"What do you think, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked the man sitting serenely in front of her.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran was certainly sitting serenely in front of actors and actresses, but his mind was focused on somewhere else. He was rejected by Tanako Hiroma this morning, after she had heard his recent "serious relationship" with Sakura Kinomoto. He's been getting rejected a lot lately, and it's all because of what Sakura said in that stupid conference.

"Syaoran?" Sakura waved her hands in front of his unfocused eyes. "SYAORAN!"

"Huh?" Syaoran twisted his head around and saw four people staring at him in a weird way. "Umm…42?" he offered weakly.

Eriol sighed. "This isn't mathematics class, Syaoran…don't you ever listen?"

Syaoran pressed his hands against his forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm not exactly in the mood right now," he said bitterly and stood up. "I'm going to go on the porch for a while. Clear my mind of a few things first."

"But it's cold as hell out there, it's 26 degrees!" Touya argued. Syaoran ignored his protest and disappeared around the corner. Sakura watched after him in concern and stood up as well, "I'm going to go see what's wrong."

The group nodded as Sakura followed Syaoran silently. She saw him on the porch, indeed, hands on the rail, back towards her. She never realized that Syaoran's back was such a sad sight to behold. He was wearing a white turtleneck sweater, and his hair, although disheveled by the howling wind, still managed to present itself in an orderly way.

"Are you okay, Syaoran?" Sakura asked carefully. Syaoran twitched at the recognition of a voice, but continued to ignore her.

Sakura leveled herself up with Syaoran and put her chin on the railing, her arms stretched forward, as if reaching for some nonexistent winter flower.

"You know, when I was sad, my mother would always tell me to think happy thoughts," she turned around to her companion; Syaoran looked down at his hands, but she could tell that he was listening.

"What thoughts make you the happiest?" Sakura asked curiously. "You can tell me."

Syaoran continued to ignore her. "Puppies, flowers, clothes—"

"I'm not a girl." He interrupted as he shot her a stern glance. His amber eyes were cold with ice, his lips stern and tight, his hands a ready fist.

"Alright," Sakura smiled nevertheless, "what about…winning a lead role in a mega-movie?"

She was responded with silence and the occasional whisper of the wind. "Is this about the cockroaches?"

Syaoran sighed and put his hands on his hair. "Not everything is about you, Kinomoto."

"Oh." Sakura answered shortly, "because if it is, I'm sor—"

"Is this your idea of a small-talk?" he interrupted her rudely, his eyes looking directly at hers. Not in all years of her career did she see this side of Syaoran Li, this dark, cold, almost mean Syaoran Li that didn't give a shit about the world and those around him.

Sakura paused in her sentence. Her face sketched an expression of defeat. As she turned away from the railing, Syaoran spoke in a clear voice, "Why do we keep pretending?"

"What?" stirred, Sakura turned around and faced her partner. "What do you mean?"

"I meant, why do we keep pretending that we're dating when in reality, we _hate_ each other? Why do you keep torturing me?"

"What?"

"I can't ask girls out because they think I'm in love with you, which I can assure you that I'm not; while you flirt with multiple guys at once and have your little innocent sleepovers?" He raised his usual calm voice. His eyes let her know that he was serious.

Sakura remained silent.

"I can't stand this anymore. I can't pretend to do something that I don't want to do. I can't pretend that I like you when I don't give a damn about you. I can't pretend to kiss you when I don't want to kiss you. I can't pretend to hold you like I'm in love with you when I'm repulsed by you. I can't pretend to talk to you when I just want to walk away from you."

Sakura wanted to move, but her feet…her feet wouldn't work. They were getting feebler and feebler as she held back the tears that were forming in the back of her eyes. She never knew the power of words until today.

"You tell me I don't know anything _about_ love. Maybe you're right, maybe I don't. I never had to chance to love someone completely, utterly, hopelessly. But you know what? I don't think _you_ know what love is either. I mean, how can someone know what love is by flirting with multiple guys at once? Is that your idea of a happily ever after?"

"Stop it." Sakura whispered. Her lips were trembling.

Syaoran continued. "Maybe, maybe, we _both _need to just 'chill out', take a break from one another. It's not like we can stand each other anyway, right? I mean, since you obviously don't have any morals or any sympathy upon me, why live with one another, eh? Why pretend to do something that we both know that we don't want to do?"

"Stop it." Sakura said louder this time.

"So you know what? I can date as many women as I want at a time. I mean, it's only fair right? At least I'm a virgin and I don't have little innocent sleepovers. At least I don't cheat on one girl with another and then keep them both interested so that I'll at least have some options," Syaoran spat harshly. He could feel the power of his words, yet he kept going, "at least I'm not _cheap_."

He could see her eyes trembling at his words, her emerald eyes trying so hard to keep its fluids from pouring out. Then, like a heart attack, Sakura slapped him. Hard. Across the face.

"I _hate_ you, Syaoran Li."

Then she walked away bitterly, swallowing her tears.

But secretly, secretly, what hurt the most weren't his words, but the truth behind them

* * *

_To be continued…_

**a/n:** I'm sorry I have to leave it at this! I'm really sorry for the late update as well. I don't know what I'm doing in this chapter. This is definitely _not_ how I planned for it to go but it's late at night and I can't think! Please review if you actually read through this story. It would mean a lot of me!

Also, please read my one-shot story **Saisho Kara Ima Made**. I think, by far, it is the most beautiful, most analytical and most structural story I've ever written. But seriously… read it. Hahah, not just shameless advertising. But, still… :D

Please review!

Thank you!

And thanks to my reviewers from last chapter! You guys are all **stars** in my sky! xD


	10. Denial, Jealousy, & Confession?

**A WINTER'S TALE**

_A fiction by moondocc_

The Re-written Version of _A Winter's Tale_

**CHAPTER TEN**

His words crossed his mind a million times, yet he could not get them out of his head. The horror on her face, her whitened, blanched face when he spat those hateful things to her could not be eradicated; her whitened, blanched face could not be effaced, or erased, or forgotten. He did not understand why he had said those spiteful things to her. Perhaps he was drunk. Perhaps he lost a little bit of control. He didn't know why. Why. Why. Why. Why did he say such spiteful things to her just to... _spite _her? She didn't do anything horrifyingly wrong…did she?

Oh yes. The lying. The lying that kept him from dating Tanako Hiroma. The lying that prevented him to dating Miyazaki Aoi. Yes. All the bullshit lying and the fake laughs and the disgusting façade that she awarded him daily was what she did wrong. Lying to the media. Lying and telling them that Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li were in fact, dating, and that while he was confounded to her, she was allowed to flirt and sleep around as much as she wants.

Well, _fuck _that. Fuck it all. He wanted it all to be over. No, he's sure that he can get her hurt face out of his goddamn brain and fry it somewhere else. She's _nothing_ to him. Nothing.

Like he said. He couldn't stand this anymore. He couldn't pretend to do something that he doesn't want to do. He couldn't pretend to like her when he doesn't give a damn about her. He couldn't pretend to kiss her when he doesn't want to kiss her. He couldn't pretend to hold her like he's in love with her when he's repulsed by her. He couldn't pretend to talk to her when he wants just to walk away from her.

Or maybe is it…

He couldn't pretend to like her…when he's in love with her?

He couldn't pretend to kiss her…when he wants to kill himself for feeling that way?

He couldn't pretend to hold her like he's in love with her…when he wants to give up every goddamn thing he has in this world just to be with her…because he's in love with her?

He couldn't pretend to talk to her…when he wants bestow her soft kisses… and whisper to her…that everything is going to be okay?

No. No. NO. It's not. No, he's pretty sure it's not like that.

He scoffed at his stupidity for even thinking that that was the reason why he intentionally hurt her so badly. For how could it be? How stupid can he be? How stupid can he be to fall in love with such a precocious girl that doesn't even know how to treasure a man that loves her?

Nah. He's not that stupid. He's sure of it.

* * *

The ice rink in the middle of nowhere seemed small but purposeful; family after family laughed on it, held each other's hands, skated across the icy lake with happy hearts. The young actress watched the cheerful people with an indescribable envy and a secret wish that somehow she could instill her spirit into one of these bodies, living their lives through vicissitude.

Sakura Kinomoto skirted the edges of the frozen lake, her gloved hands in her pocket, her face red from the cold. She had a heavy pink coat on and a woven hat. She had excused herself from her friends who were all staying at the log cabin just a mile up the flat, rolling hill that was now covered with snow. She needed some time to think. She hadn't had a chance to think in so long.

Upon the discovery of a bench by the exciting atmosphere, she sat down. She observed snowflakes, falling on her head and body one by one, each a tiny little miracle. Often she wondered about Nature. Snowflakes are the most wonderful things. Their white bodies grace the earth with a bittersweet love-hate kind of warm-cold. They create the most beautiful memories in the world...after all, memories are all humans have. Sakura sighed. She truly loved winter.

And what bothered her most (she couldn't concentrate enough to take in the beauty surrounding her) was that it almost annoyed her that that stupid potato didn't try to ruin her day. It was as if she missed his air, his haughty arrogance toward her unfaltering indignity.

Who the hell does he think he is, anyway, criticizing her like that? Pointing out that she's a cheap shot, when he couldn't even get a girl to lay? The more she thought about it, the angrier she became.

"Hey Poodle, enjoying the scenery?" A voice popped behind her back.

Sakura winced and turned around, fooling a happy face. "Daisuke! How nice to see you!" She knew he wasn't exactly the person she had wanted to see at the moment, but companionship was appreciated.

"Haha, yes. I was just looking out the window and I saw you! And I thought to myself, why is such a pretty girl like Sakura Kinomoto walking alone on the edge of a skating rink? So of course, I hope you don't mind if I join you?" Daisuke asked politely.

"No, of course not," Sakura mumbled.

Daisuke smiled. After a brief comfortable silence, he spoke again. "So, you and Syaoran are still at it, huh?"

Sakura nodded.

"I expect he'll apologize soon," Daisuke smiled kindly.

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah right," she said angrily. "He's the kind that will never give up his blasted, ginormous ego."

Daisuke laughed. His laughter was lucid and clear.

"Although it's true, I kind of thought you guys were having a couple's fight," Daisuke said casually, peering over at Sakura.

"Couple's fight? Oh please. Syaoran can't land a woman if God lent him His Hand," Sakura smirked, knowing that this wasn't the case. Syaoran Li could easily land a woman, come on, he flicks most of them off like flies on a perfectly good piece of pumpkin pie. But insulting him is quite fun, Sakura decided.

"Really? I have my doubts." Daisuke continued. "But, as I was saying, the scenery sure is amazing, huh?"

Sakura paused in her thoughts and looked around, taking in the fresh air of Harbin. The graceful snow dancing across the soft wind and the bare wind standing melancholy against the white snow was more beautiful than she had noticed. "Yes, yes, I suppose."

Daisuke circled his head slowly around them. "I'm reminded of a pick-up line. D'you want to hear it?"

"Sure," Sakura smiled. She hasn't been able to smile heartily in so long.

"It goes like this: If there was a snowflake for every time I've thought of you, the world would be full of white." Daisuke stopped for a dramatic effect and looked Sakura squarely in the eye. For a moment she thought she might blush furiously. Then, out of nowhere, Daisuke began laughing. Feeling foolish, Sakura joined him too.

"I suppose it _is_ rather ironic," she said helpfully. "Yes, yes, it is," Daisuke agreed, "It's full of white right now," God, why had she never noticed how handsome Daisuke is? His orange-brown hair and his ocean-green eyes and his fair snowy skin certainly was not the creation of man, it was as if God had painted Daisuke himself.

"Want to hear another one?" Daisuke turned around, resuming the silence he gave her. Sakura quickly turned her head.

"Y-Yes," she smiled shyly.

"Get ready for this one," he spoke with a whisper. "Sakura, look at me first." He lifted her chin upwards so she could look him directly in the eye. "Look at me, please," he said calmly, as Sakura reluctantly forced her emerald eyes to focus on him.

"There are about a million pick-up lines in the world I could use on you right now," Daisuke smiled; Sakura could feel his ocean-emerald eyes breathing into her; "but I don't want to use any of them. You know why?" He paused, looking expectantly at Sakura. She shook her head innocently.

"Because… I don't want you to fall in love with my pick-up lines; I just want you to fall in love with the me without all that sugared-glaze. Just fall in love with me."

Sakura froze for a moment. And then, she broke into a fit of giggles. "You're good, Daisuke, did I tell you that?"

Daisuke stared at her for a while before bursting into giggles with her. "It's only a pick-up line, Sakura. I'll get Syaoran to say it to you next time." He smiled again. "Shall we trek on?"

"Definitely," Sakura threw her tongue at him, secretly wishing that she would someday hear those same words from Syaoran's lips.

* * *

"Mr. Li, you look troubled," Tomoyo said worriedly as she placed a cup of coffee on the coffee table where Syaoran's feet rested.

"Well, I'm not," he said gruffly while flipping a page of _Millionaire! How __**You**__ Can Become One._ Tomoyo sat down on the couch across from him. "Look, Mr. Li, I'm worried about you. Ever since your fight with Sakura, you've been having that _look_ on your face."

"Look? What look?" Syaoran spat angrily, though he knew exactly what look Tomoyo was talking about.

"Your...angry look. You get absolutely frantic over the tiniest things!" Tomoyo pointed out.

Syaoran put his book down on his lap and reached out for the coffee. "What? When?"

Tomoyo hesitated before blurting out, "Just yesterday, you threw a tantrum because you lost a glove, and Eriol pointed out that you were wearing it."

"Tiny mishap, won't happen again," Syaoran turned the page of his guide book mindlessly.

"What about this morning when you complained about the pancakes being salty before me pointing out that you were eating salt?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "That, could happen to _anyone,_" he pointed out squarely.

Tomoyo sighed. "Mr. Li, Syaoran, apologize to Sakura. Please? You haven't been yourself ever since."

Syaoran grunted.

"Oh look, dear me, there's the door!" Tomoyo turned around expectantly. "Ohhh!!!" Tomoyo screamed happily as the door opened, "Sakura! Daisuke!! How was the ice rink?"

"I taught Sakura how to skate!" Daisuke smiled.

"Sakura! I'm suprised, I thought you knew--"

"No I didn't," Sakura cut in, her eyes eyeing Tomoyo desperately, "I didn't know how to skate. And I saw those happy couples skating, and I said to Daisuke, why not?"

Syaoran's eyebrows narrowed in the background.

"Yeah, and she fell so many times!" Daisuke laughed. "You're so clumsy, Sakura," he poked Sakura's head playfully.

"Oh yes," Tomoyo smiled, "Sakura is a real klutz."

"Klutz? _Klutz?_ That girl can't walk straight if she had good shoes on! It's as if she's got two left feet!" The voice from the back cut in.

Sakura suddenly became aware of a certain brat's presence. "Li? Li is here?" She whispered quickly to Tomoyo. Syaoran suddenly realized he shouldn't have talked, and put his two hands on his lips shamefully. "Sakura, he _lives_ with us, remember?" Tomoyo whispered quickly back.

"Oh, oh that's right. Bratface lives with us." Sakura murmured in defeat.

"I don't think Sakura's a klutz," Daisuke cut in cheerfully, "in fact, she got pretty good at ice-skating in the end, after I held her hand and couple-skated a few times."

Syaoran's heart tightened. _Held hands? Couple skated? What kind of R-rated activity _was_ this? They might as well have sex right in front of my freakin' face!_

Sakura laughed nervously. "Let's go sit in the back, shall we?" She said as she led Daisuke to another room, leaving Syaoran alone, deep in his thoughts.

What is she doing with Daisuke anyway? _That slut, _Syaoran thought, and then involuntarily slapped himself for awarding her such a demeaning title. What is this...that he feels inside... this strange new feeling...could it be...jealousy?

Syaoran stood up from his position on the couch and edged toward the room that Sakura and Daisuke were now lodged in. He leaned against the wall, ear pressed to it, hoping to glean any information regarding their escapade at the ice rink.

"Sakura, thank you for today. It was really rather great," Daisuke said appreciatively. Sakura laughed and waved her hand. "No problem, Daisuke. Any time. I didn't know that spending time with you would be so fun!" she complimented; Daisuke blushed.

"Well, you looked so sad, I just _had_ to do something to cheer you up!" said Daisuke. Syaoran put his hand on his mouth, suggesting a gagging noise. _These two are so...gross! They might as well lick each other's face while muttering Thank-you's!_

"Yes, something has been bothering me." Sakura admitted.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked, concerned. Sakura shifted in her seat. "It's something that Syaoran said..."

Daisuke rubbed Sakura's arm with his gentle hand. "Don't pay attention to what Syaoran said. It's what _you_ think is important."

"Yes..." Sakura hesitated. She has never opened up to anyone except Tomoyo before. Could she trust this man that she has only gotten to know well today? "I feel that...there _is_ a certain truth behind his words…"

Syaoran's jaws dropped. He leaned closer to the door frame, hoping to catch more.

"He said that I was cheap and that I have innocent sleepovers and that I don't know what love is." Sakura admitted sadly, "On a certain degree, I think he's right."

Daisuke remained silent for a moment. "Well," he said shortly, "you're only twenty-one. You've practically got your whole life ahead of you. You can still change your ways. Still put the effort in to love someone completely, with all your heart." He smiled. "I know I sound completely cheesy but that's what you gotta do, sometimes. Change is a good thing, although sometimes it is hard to do."

Sakura nodded. "I know, but it's just that...I've been looking at myself lately, and if I had to change something about myself, I would change..." Sakura gulped, "…everything."

"What?" Daisuke asked, surprised.

"I have so many flaws..." Sakura lowered her head in shame. "I hate the way I act around men. I'm always like a fan girl, not like a mature adult that I am physically."

"Well, you're not a fan girl with me," Daisuke laughed.

Sakura stopped and looked at Daisuke. "Well, you're different," she waved her hand away and lowered her head again. "You're not like all the men I've met in my life."

Daisuke gazed at her, waiting for an explanation.

"For starters, you're actually very nice. I mean, you are good-looking, but all the good-looking men are such stuck-ups and jerks."

Daisuke laughed. "Well, maybe I _am_ a stuck-up and a jerk. I just don't act like that around you."

Sakura studied his emerald eyes closely. "Nah," she said after a while, "you're nice to every one. You're perfect. There's nothing wrong with you, unlike _some_ people in this house."

"You mean Syaoran?"

"Exactly."

Syaoran raised his head in alarm. Sakura thinks he's...a jerk and a stuck-up? That's harsh, but expected. Syaoran shrugged and peered into the room again.

"He's not all that bad, I guess," Sakura admitted. "Sometimes he gets very caring and sensitive and things, but he just won't admit that there is a soft side to him. A good side. It's like he refuses to accept the angel in him, but keeps cruising with the devil."

Daisuke thought for a moment before speaking, "Sometimes."

"Whatever. Syaoran will burn in hell for the rest of eternity. That man is helpless." Sakura said determinedly and stood up from the couch. Syaoran took this opportunity to escape before the hostess discovers that she had been eavesdropped upon. "I think I'll go to bed," she said kindly to Daisuke. "Good night, Daisuke, and thanks again for today."

"Any time," Daisuke replied. "Wanna go out tomorrow before the photo shoot?"

"It's a promise," Sakura smiled. Then she thought to herself quietly, is there such a thing as perfection?

* * *

"Kinomoto?" the door creaked. Syaoran walked in. Sakura lay on her bed, hugging a stuffed animal that resembled a bear. His name is Kero, Syaoran learned. He is Sakura's very best friend, even a better friend than Tomoyo, sometimes.

Syaoran crossed the room. His feet stopped at the bedpost. His eyes cast a glance at the peaceful woman whose eyes were shut tightly. He sighed.

He pulled a chair and sat down. After a moment he got up again, and pulled Sakura's covers up to her shoulders because she had kicked it off. He smiled. "You're such a klutz, Kinomoto."

He received no answer. "I guess you really are asleep, aren't you?"

Sakura winced.

"I know you're awake, Kinomoto," he said pointedly. "But I guess it doesn't matter. What I say here today will never be repeated anyway. I'll never admit what happened tonight, ok, kiddo?"

"Anyway, I'm sorry I called you a cheap shot, kid. I didn't mean it, really I didn't. It's just that sometimes I get so frustrated with you that I blab everything out all at once, without considering anybody's feelings. That's me, I know," Syaoran chuckled, "I am a real fool."

"I didn't really sell all your furniture and clothes for a mere thirteen dollars, you know? I already had my people put your belongings in your closet. I think you won't find anything missing. They should have done it today while you were out with Daisuke."

Sakura flipped onto the other side. She opened her eyes, listening intently to Syaoran's words.

"Anyway, you're not a cheap shot, not ever. I actually don't know your regular activities," Syaoran admitted. "But I guess I didn't come here to say that."

"Sakura, I came to say…gah. I can't do this," Syaoran grunted and pulled his hair, "I don't know how to say this without you jumping up and throwing up on me or calling me a big fat liar."

Sakura wanted to chuckle.

"Lately, I've been doing a lot of thinking. And honestly, I've kind of found myself…a bit attached to you, you know? Not that we have known each other personally for that long, but sometimes I just feel like… I don't know how to explain it. Like…I need you, I guess. I was kind of mad to see Daisuke with you this evening. In fact I felt so bad I wanted to smack the shit out of that little fucker."

"But I didn't do that. I thought to myself, Syaoran, are you jealous? The truth is, I was. I really was. I wished that that was me standing next to you instead of that stupid Daisuke. But you'd never believe me if I said that. Which is probably good, because you know I'll never admit this to you ever. And I mean…_ever_."

"I don't know why I am even doing this. I don't know what I am feeling right now, about you. Something is different. Something…is very different."

Syaoran paused for a moment, recollecting himself. He is debating whether or not to keep talking. He knew Sakura is awake, listening to his every word. Should he confide in her?

"The reason, Kinomoto, that I am so messed up when it comes to relationships and sex is because of Asako."

"Asako broke my heart. After that I could never look at another woman again. She didn't give me any reason for our breakup. She merely smiled painfully at me and walked out of my life forever."

"There is a saying in traditional Korean culture. It goes something like this: you will meet everybody you meet in your life a hundred thousand years later. Because every a hundred thousand years, all the same souls that once walked the earth will reunite again and live their lives again. And…Asako, she is the woman that, if this Korean legacy came true, I'd still choose to meet in my next life. I'd still choose to meet her and fall in love with her and have my heart broken by her all over again. Asako…that's the kind of woman she is to me."

Sakura felt a sting in her heart.

"I don't know if I know that much about love, but Asako was definitely the epitome of my love life. I guess you can say she broke my heart and took away the pieces. After that I was never the same about serious relationships. Everything in my life just came down between Asako and then…everyone else."

"I'm sorry for calling you a cheap shot and all those ugly nicknames I gave you. I guess I was just bitter that you could date so many men at the same time and still find time to devote to each one your whole heart. I knew you never feel the way I did about Asako with them, and that was mainly why I was mad at you for being so easy, but you have to understand where I'm coming from."

"But today…when I saw you with Daisuke, I completely and utterly forgot about Asako. It was as if she never even existed. My jealousy overcame my feelings about Asako…and that's the moment when I realized that something changed between you and me. In a split second I understood what you meant to me. But I guess you'll never know, will you?" Syaoran looked at Sakura's back with a bitter smile.

He climbed onto the bed and flipped Sakura over. Her eyes stared at him with a soft glaze, orbs that mixed with tears. Syaoran leaned down and touched her lips gently with his. "Will you open my heart again, Kinomoto?"

"You don't have a heart," Sakura smiled coyly.

Syaoran smirked. "Why poopiehead, that's because I already gave my heart to you."

* * *

_To be continued…_

**a/n: **ARGH sorry for the late late super late update!!! I've been very busy with school and I kind of got lazy when summer came around… I kind of had trouble with writing this chapter because I had no idea what I was gonna do next… and I rewrote this chapter three times throughout the months to make the –best- chapter possible:) I hope you guys enjoyed it… well see you guys again soon! And have a greaatttt summer!

Please review!!! I know you guys got sick and tired of waiting for this chapter and probably forgot what happened… (like I did)… but pleaseeee tell you what you think! and sorry so much for updating so late... :(


End file.
